


Is it more?

by across_spaceandtime



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I seriously don't know where I'm going with this., I'm still building this up, more characters may appear in the future, occasionally, sad stuff too, why, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From childhood friends to inseparable best friends and finally to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello everyone. I hope everyone's alright. I decided to make this story now, I don't know how many chapters long it is since I just started writing it but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Just wanted to tell you that the first chapters will be set on the past (the chapter itself will say so) and let's just imagine that you and Tom are the same age. Although Tom might be a little older than you for a couple of months. 
> 
> Again sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

It was the second day of the New Year, 1986. I held my mom’s hand as we were walking down the hall from the plane; that brought us to England, towards the luggage claim section. I kept walking in silence and looking at the ground. 

“You okay there, sweetie?” My mom asked making me look up to her and I nodded my head. “It’s quite a long hallway, isn’t it?” I nodded my head again as we continued walking down the hall and the stairs until we reached the luggage claim section. 

People around were just doing the same thing as us; wait for their luggage. Soon enough our bags arrived and I helped my mom grab the two of them. One had my clothes and the other had hers. We proceeded to leave the airport and grab a cab. My mom gave the ‘cabbie’ the address and the man started talking and just trying to make conversation with my mom. 

I just looked outside the window or at least try to. The windows were covered in steam and I could barely see but it was raining since we had arrived to the airport. It seemed so different from my old home. But now we were living in London and it was probably better or so my mom said. 

About forty five minutes later we arrived at the address and the cabbie offered us help to get the luggage to the door, my mother thanked him and paid him after. 

She opened the door to our new house, it wasn’t empty; it already had sofas, a TV basically stuff my mom had sent before we actually moved here. I already missed home and my aunts and uncles back in the United States. My mom took notice of the expression on my face and kneeled down in front of me with her hands over my shoulders. 

“I know you miss home, sweetie,” She started, “but I know you’ll love it here, we’ll get used to this, okay?” She kissed my forehead. 

“Okay.” I said almost in a whisper. 

My mom grabbed the bags one by one and placed them upstairs. I followed her closely, the house wasn’t too big but it wasn’t too small. 

“What if we start unpacking? You like the idea, honey?” She asked and placed my bag on the floor unzipping it and opening it. I had my own room; I was a 6 year old with my own room. I nodded my head to her question. 

“You unpack your things and place shirts in one drawer, pants in other one and so on, alright sweetheart.” She got up. “I’m going to unpack my things; I’ll be in the room just next to yours.” My mom smiled and left to her room; leaving me there with a big bag to unpack. 

A couple of hours later I finished and ran to my mom’s bedroom and sat in the corner of her bed. 

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” I said and she turned around as she finished placing her shirts on a drawer. 

“Well, let’s get some pizza.” I nodded enthusiastically and followed my mom walking downstairs. I looked out the window and it wasn’t raining anymore but cloudy still. 

-

Half hour later we were sitting on the floor, watching TV as we ate the pizza. There was a knock on the door and my mom got up, I followed her and stood behind her leg as she opened the door and there was a lady.

“Hello, good afternoon,” She said with a really sweet voice. “I’m Diana, your neighbor across the street; and I heard we were having new people here.” 

“Oh yes, that would be us,” My mom replied happily. “I’m Rose Rogers and this is my daughter (Y/N),” She said making me go front slightly, “she doesn’t talk a lot.”

“I baked you a pie, I didn’t know how many people were moving in but I hope it’s enough.” Mrs. Diana said as my mom grabbed the pie from her hands and thanked her. After she gave us the pie, I saw someone behind the woman’s leg; standing just like me, behind their mother. “Oh, this is Thomas. Tom please, where are your manners?” The kid took one  
step to the front and smiled shyly. 

“Hi, my name’s Thomas.” He said and held his hand out, my mom gave him her hand and he placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

“Aww, you’re such a gentleman Thomas.” My mom said, making Thomas blush, he then held his hand out for me to shake.

“Hi, I’m Tom.” He said as he looked at me, his hand still on the air and I took it.

“I’m (Y/N)” I replied and he did with my hand the same he had done with my mother’s, he made me giggle. 

“You can come in, if you like.” My mom said as she moved to a side. 

“Oh, that would be lovely sweetheart but probably another day, I have to take Tom to get a haircut, those curly blond locks are hiding his eyes.” She said making my mom laugh.

“Well then, another day it will be,” my mom replied and Mrs. Diana nodded her head. 

“See you around, Rose.” She said and looked at me. “Maybe I’ll see you at the local playground, (Y/N),” she smiled and booped my nose; making me giggle. 

“Yeah, we’ll probably go there.” My mom replied and Mrs. Diana smiled and took Tom’s hand.

“Let’s go sweetie.” Tom jumped the small step in front of the door before turning around and waving goodbye. 

“Bye, Ms. Rose, bye (Y/N)” He said and continued walking next to his mom. 

My mom ruffled my hair. “See, you just made a friend.” 

I just smiled at her words and followed her into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you like it.  
> Sorry it took me a while to update this, I'm not the best when it comes to that things of updating ehehe.

The next day I woke up with two of my plush toys, one by each side. I didn't want any of them feel left out. 

I jumped out of my bed and walked to my mom's room and she was already up. 

"Did you get a good sleep?" She asked

"Yup." 

"Good, let's get some breakfast." 

My mom poked my stomach a few times, tickling me before getting out of bed and walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. She made scrambled eggs and for dessert we had a piece the pie Mrs. Diana had brought the day before. 

"Do you like the pie?" My mom asked and I nodded taking another bite of it. "We should probably get them something as a way of saying thank you, don't you think?" I nodded my head again. 

That day we invited Mrs. Diana’s family to have dinner at our house. My mom made some lasagna and some pasta too. The family consisted of five people, besides the father, Tom was the only boy and the youngest one was almost a newborn girl. The adults talked about adult stuff and my mom explained why we had moved to London and why just me and her. 

My mom told them what actually had happened, which basically was that she’s a single mom, that had me at age 20 and I didn’t have a dad. My mom has been raising me with the help from my aunt and grandparents until now that we had to move because my mom got offered a job at a company here. 

Tom, his sister; Sarah and I were playing in another room after dinner. It was nice to have friends and not just be surrounded by adults like I was back home. 

Years passed from that day Tom and I met and we grew really close to each other, we basically became best friends. During those years when I turned 8 my mom met a guy, his name’s Jensen; he works as a Doctor and they met through friends or so she explained. 

I’m thirteen now and so is Tom, he’s older than me for a few months and he takes advantage of that. When we don’t agree on something or I say a bad word at him he usually uses the phrase ‘Respect your elders’ and then I have to say that I’m sorry. 

One morning Tom was waiting for me outside my house to take the walk to school we usually took. I hugged him and he hugged me back. 

“Good morning Tom.”

“Good morning, (Y/N).” 

He replied and motioned for me to give him my bag so he could carry it, I would always refuse but he would always take it from me in the end. The walk was really quiet and usually it is filled with our voices and giggles talking about anything we hadn’t told each other but that was a little hard because we basically knew everything about one another. I noticed how Tom seemed a bit off. 

“Tom?” I asked trying to get his attention, he looked at me. 

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?” He nodded at my question, but his eyes said something else, he wasn’t happy, he wasn’t the Tom filled with laughter. But if he didn’t want to tell me it was okay, I understand. I squeezed his shoulder letting him know that if he wanted to talk I was here. 

He smiled at me and we continued walking until we reached our school. We went to different ways since we had different classes but our lunch break was at the same hour so we talked there. 

Classes passed by a little slow but they were enjoyable, lunch time arrived and I made my way to where Tom and I always sat with a few other friends too. I was stopped halfway by one of Tom’s professors. 

“(Y/N)!” Professor Harrison called and I stopped my walk, turning to him.

“Yes, Mr. Harrison?” I asked. 

“You’re Mr. Hiddleston’s friend am I right?” He asked and I nodded. “Is everything alright with him? He seemed a bit off during class, I didn’t call him away but I wanted to know if he’s doing well.” 

“I honestly don’t know, sir. I noticed how he was a bit away deep in his thoughts when we were walking towards here and I asked but he gave me no answer, he just nodded. But I know he’s not entirely 100% the Tom I know.” I replied and the Professor nodded, he then let me go to eat my lunch. 

I reached the spot where my friends were but there was no sign of Tom, I looked around for him but didn’t spot those blonde curls anywhere. 

“Hey guys, where’s Tom?” I asked and they all shrugged. 

“After the English class he rushed out of the classroom and I haven’t seen him since then.” Sam said taking a bite of his apple. 

I let out a sigh. He wasn’t that type of guy. 

“You don’t think he ran away from school, do you?” Jen asked. 

“No, no I don’t think so.” Of course I did think so. 

Lunch time was over and the rest of the classes went by even slower than the first part. Eventually it was time to go home and again Tom was nowhere to be found. I made my way home and got inside, saying hello to Jensen. 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” He asked with a smile. He always had a smile on his face, it seemed like he never had a bad day. 

“It was good, and your day? How was it?” I asked placing my backpack on the floor. 

“Oh you know, me treating people with disgusting things you don’t like.” I chuckled and he smiled. 

“What are you making?” 

“Banana pudding.” Jensen replied as he checked the pudding. 

“Hey Jensen,” I called and he made a noise asking what, “have you seen Tom around?” 

“Why? He didn’t go to school?” 

“He did but then he just wasn’t there by lunch and I don’t know.” There was a knock on the door and I rushed it to open it was probably Tom. I opened and it was Tom’s mom, Diana. She had a coat on, it was raining. 

“Hello Mrs. Diana.” I said trying to sound normal but I was concerned about Tom’s whereabouts. 

“(Y/N), sweetheart, is Tom with you? He hasn’t arrived home and normally you two arrive together.” She said and I shook my head. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where Tom is, and I haven’t seen him since this morning.” I replied honestly. “Did something happen with him? He looked a bit off.” She squeezed my shoulder. 

“They called from the school and said that they hadn’t seen Tom in his classes after lunch.” She sighed. “If you see him, please give me a call, I’ll be looking around for him.” I nodded my head and Mrs. Diana left and started looking around for Tom. 

Jensen walked out of the kitchen and looked at me; he was cleaning his hands on a piece of cloth. 

“Who was it?” 

“Tom’s mother. She doesn’t know where he is and neither do I.” I sounded a bit desperate now. “I should be looking for him too, I’ll get my coat.” I said rushing up the stairs.

A while later I was downstairs and zipping up my jacket and Jensen doing the same.

“I’ll go with you, Tom’s a good kid and he likes the banana pudding I make so I’ll help you.” 

Both of us left the house looking for Tom, we walked around the block a few times but there was no sign of Tom. 

“Oh Tom, where are you.” I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I bring you another nice small update.  
> Hope you guys like it, the last one received a lot of attention and that made me so happy!   
> Thank you for reading this, really. 
> 
> Also the character of Jensen, yes is named after Jensen Ackles but he isn't Jensen Ackles but if you want to imagine him as if he was Jensen Ackles it's fine. (:

Jensen and I went a couple more times around the block but still we couldn’t find Tom. 

Suddenly I remembered that when Tom and I were eight years old, Jensen for my birthday build a treehouse in the backyard of my home and even now that we were 13 we would still get up there and just talk about anything. 

A couple of times I had fallen asleep there and my mom had to carry me from there to my bed. But that was a place I would go when I needed time alone, when my mom would ground me for doing something wrong or misbehaving, I would always go there. Maybe that’s what Tom did too. 

“I think I know where Tom might be.” I said to Jensen and told him to follow me. We were back at home. “If he is there I’ll give you thumbs up and you’ll go tell Mrs. Diana that Tom is with us safe, okay?” Jensen nodded and followed me to the backyard where the treehouse was. 

I climbed upstairs and saw his blonde curls, I quickly gave Jensen a thumbs up and he ran to the Hiddleston’s house. I went fully top and approached Tom. 

“Tom?” He looked up, his eyes were puffy and red and his blue eyes looked even bluer. He had been crying. I talked no more and pulled him into a hug, I didn’t know what had happened but right now he just seemed in need for a hug. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his warm tears over my shoulder. I had my hands on his back, comforting him and sometimes playing with his small curls. 

At a certain moment we pulled away of each other and I sat next to him and he rested his head over my shoulder, tears were still rolling down his cheeks but there were less, I don’t if because he was feeling better or because he was running out of tears. 

“We were concerned about you Tom.” He sniffed and wiped his tears. “Your mom was looking for you and so were Jensen and I.” 

“I’m sorry I made you worried.” He looked up at me. “I just—I needed some time alone.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head and let out a long sigh. 

“My parents are divorcing and I know I should be strong about this, I’m the boy from the house and I should be strong but I just couldn’t take it any longer. Sarah and Emma took the news better than I did.” Tom said and his voice would crack in some words trying to contain his tears. 

“I wish I could do something Tom, I really wish I could.” I said and hugged him again. 

“You are doing it, you’re here well… I know is your property and all but you’re here with me and that’s something, that’s more than something. Thank you (Y/N).” He replied and hugged me tight. “There’s something else.”

“What’s that something else?” I asked. 

“I might be going to a boarding school.” He bit his bottom lip and looked at me. Those schools were just for boys. “I sort of think it could be better, I’d be away of this entire divorce thing my parents are going through.” I nodded as I listened. “But I don’t want to leave you, you’re my friend, you’ve been my friend almost since forever and I don’t want to do that.” I half smiled. 

“Tom you have to do what’s best for you and even if you choose to go to the boarding school we would still talk, right?” He nodded but he was a little unsure about that. “And during the winter or summer breaks you’ll come back here, won’t you?” He nodded enthusiastically. “We’d still be friends, Tom. We would be apart from each other but we’d still be friends and you don’t have to worry about me; I have my mom and even though Jensen is not my dad, he plays the part quite well.” Tom smiled and kissed my cheek. 

“I’ll think it through.” He replied. 

We stood in the small cushions we had in the treehouse for a while, it seemed like minutes but by the time I checked the hour, we had been up there for almost two hours just talking and trying to make Tom feel better and I succeeded but I was feeling bad too due to the other news. 

“We should get inside already.” I told him and crawled towards the ladder. 

“I’m following you.” He replied and did the same as I did. We soon were back on the ground and walking towards the back entrance of my house. 

We entered and placed the shoes by the door, not wanting to get the floor dirty with mud. My mom was already there in the kitchen with Jensen cooking dinner. 

“Hello Tom.” She smiled.

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers.” Tom waved and smiled.

“Are you staying for dinner, lad?” Jensen raised an eyebrow, he sounded so silly when he used words that weren’t usually in his vocabulary. 

“I probably should go home now, they are probably worri—“ 

“Oh, Jensen talked to your mom earlier and told her that you were with us, safe and sound.” My mom interrupted with a small smirk as she looked at the food. 

“You have no excuse now, Thomas.” I poked his side making him chuckle. 

“Plus! We have banana pudding; do you have banana pudding Tom? I don’t think so.” Jensen said making Tom laugh. 

“No I don’t, sir.” Tom grinned, now looked like the Tom I knew. 

“Okay then, you are having dinner with us.” My mom said and Tom nodded, he couldn’t deny after the banana pudding was mentioned. 

Tom helped setting the table even though Jensen would tell him no and slap his hand playfully, Tom insisted to help and his wish was granted. We had Mexican food for dinner it was Jensen’s favorite, we had a nice dinner; full with chat and laughter and stupid and shaming memories that my mom would mention. 

It was a really fun evening and Tom was smiling which meant I had done my job as a friend really well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here's another update; hope you like it (:  
> Probably on the weekend I'll update again.

Days passed from that time when we couldn’t find Tom, he then decided to stay and not attend the boarding school he had talked to me about when we were on the treehouse. I was happy because of that but I thought it would’ve helped him forget about what was happening with his parents but he spent most of his time at my house studying, talking and watching movies and acting them too, we loved to act certain scenes from our favorite movies. 

Tom had a small recording machine that he used to do impressions of voices and he was so talented at doing them. 

While in secondary school at age 17 we both decided to join the Drama club; they had decided to do a Shakespeare play and Tom being a big fan of Shakespeare decided to apply for the leading role but I was a shyer than Tom I didn’t exactly wanted to apply for the female lead role but he encouraged me to do it and so I did, later we learned that the play was Romeo and Juliet and we both had got the leading roles. 

We would be presenting the play at the end of the school year so we had months to get fully prepared for it and we practiced our lines at my home, he was just really extremely good at it that I had to ask for his help a lot of times. 

Right now we had finished our homework and we were sitting in my room’s floor doing a staring contest. I don’t know why but we were. I had a bowl of gummy bears to my right, so I grabbed one and threw it to Tom, hitting him on his nose. 

He lost. 

“You blinked!” I exclaimed laughing. 

“That was cheating!” He replied laughing and threw me a gummy bear. 

“Oi! Don’t play with your food.” I replied throwing him another gummy bear. 

“You started it!” He threw me another one and when I got my eyes off him, he threw himself at me and started tickling me. 

“No! No, stop—Tom!” I laughed between words as I tried to free myself from his arms; he knew I was ticklish, very ticklish. 

“Nope.” He replied laughing too, I tried crawling away from him but I could barely breathe due to the tickles. 

“Stop, Tom!” I continued laughing and kicking but I was just failing on doing so. Tom continued to laugh. “I give up! I cheated.” 

“That’s not gonna keep me from tickling you.” He had stopped for a couple of seconds to let me breathe again but then he was again tickling me and I just couldn’t stop laughing. 

“No, stop, Thomas!” I said and managed to roll us over so I was on top of him. I grabbed his hands and placed them to the sides of his head. 

“How did you?” Tom had a confused face, since everything apparently happened so fast, his eyebrows were slightly up. 

“I’m still trying to figure it out.” I chuckled and Tom smiled sheepishly. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, no one was saying anything. 

“You look beautiful from here—“ Tom said and I raised an eyebrow, not sure of what I have heard. “Not that you don’t look beautiful when we are face to face but—“ He bit his bottom lip and I let go of his hands but he grabbed them into his in a blink of an eye, and entwined our fingers. 

All I could think was ‘What is going on!?’ Tom sat up and rested his back with the bed behind. He let go of one of my hands and he caressed my cheek gently, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I stared into his blue/green-ish eyes and saw how he licked his lips; his brows were furrowed making his expression look innocent. 

From a second to another, Tom’s lips crashed onto mine. I was surprised by his action but gave in nonetheless; his lips were soft. My hands moved to rest on his neck and his wrapped around my waist. Tom pulled me closer as if that was possible to do, my hands played with the curls on the back of his neck; the kiss deepened and I heard Tom moan but that didn’t meant we were going to pull away. 

But there was a knock on the door and made us pull away instantly. I sat next to him and took one of the notebooks into my lap and he grabbed the play’s script placing it on his. 

“Come in.” The door opened and it was Jensen, my mom was out at a work meeting with the company she worked for. 

“How’s the practice going, kiddos?” Jensen asked; his American accent present. 

“Good, right Tom?” I looked at him and Tom nodded. 

“Yup.” Tom smiled at Jensen.

“You kids used to talk more, am I not cool enough for you anymore?” He asked mocking a sad voice. 

“Jensen…” He looked at me. “You were never cool.” I joked and he placed his hand over his chest. 

“That hurt.”

“I’m kidding Jay,” I got up from my spot and went to hug him. “You are an amazing guy.” 

“Thanks (Y/N).” Jensen kissed the top of my head. “So I just came here to tell you guys that there’s pizza downstairs if you want any.” We nodded. “I shall leave you with yer Shakespearean thingy.” 

He closed the door and I walked over and sat next to Tom, taking my script and reading the lines in my head. 

“(Y/N)?” Tom called, placing his script down and looking at me. 

“Tom…” I looked at him and he smiled. 

“I—I really liked kissing you.” I blushed a bright shade of red and Tom noticed because he chuckled. 

“I really liked kissing you too.” I replied and Tom’s smile grew. 

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips again and it felt like the world had stopped spinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I did't update when I told you guys I would.   
> That weekend I had to arrange some stuff for the rest of the week (meaning last week).  
> But I'm here with an update and I really hope you like it. I might not be able to update this weekend because I'm not gonna be at home.

We rehearsed another couple of times before we decided to go eat pizza and make some company to Jensen, who might be alone watching TV downstairs since I hadn’t heard my mom arrived yet. Jensen was at home most of the time since he had scheduled everything at work. He would go from 7:30 am to 3:30 pm, and he would go back if it was an emergency. 

Once at the kitchen we grabbed slices of pizza and placed them on our plates and walked to the living room where Jensen was, drinking a soda and watching TV. 

“Hey, look who decided to join.” Jensen said as he moved to a side and made room for us, Tom was at his right and I was at his left. “Rose called, saying she would be here in a couple of hours.” He said looking at his watch. 

“Cool, so what are we watching?” I asked taking a bite of a slice of pizza. 

“It’s Indiana Jones, isn’t it?” Tom said.

“Yup. Do you like it, Tom?” Jay asked looking at Tom and he nodded. 

“I love it, one of my favorites.” He replied eating his pizza. I loved how enthusiastic Tom was about things he liked, especially movies; he was just so passionate about them.

“You’ve got good taste but get a haircut, will you?” Jensen said and ruffled Tom’s curls making him chuckle. 

“I’ll see what I can do, sir.” Tom grinned and we continued to watch the movie. 

There were times during the movie that Tom and I would catch each other staring and made us blush, I would blush more than him but we would hide it with giggles. The movie finished and we got up the couch.

"I should get going, I have to help with the chores at home." Tom said as he stretched his arms while he got up. 

"I'll walk you to the door." I said and started walking.

"Thank you for the pizza, sir." He told Jensen. 

"No worries bud, see you probably tomorrow, you're always here anyway." Jensen replied with a grin and made Tom laughed. 

"That's true actually, thanks again." 

Tom walked towards the door joining me by the entrance.

"Are we gonna rehearse tomorrow?" I asked him as he moved in front of me in the doorstep.

"I'm not sure, I think I have to help my dad with some stuff but the next day we totally can." He smiled. 

"Great, so see you tomorrow at school." I said.

"See you, darling." Tom replied and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed slightly and I didn't even know why; it wasn't on the lips; why was I blushing? "You look adorable when you blush." 

"Shut up." I hit him playfully on the shoulder and he laughed. 

We said goodbye once again and Tom blew me a kiss from the middle of the street before reaching the driveway of his house. 

I closed the door behind me and covered my face with my hands; I just couldn't stop smiling. 

"Are you okay there?" Jensen asked and I moved my hands away of my face. 

"Yeah, it's just--" I smiled again and couldn't finish the sentence. Jensen just stared at me from the door frame that led to the kitchen, with a coke in his hand. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure. Spit it out." He said and I took a deep breath. 

"I kissed Tom. –Well, I think he was the one who kissed me but—“ I replied looking at my feet and slowly looking up, encountering Jensen with a big, goofy smile on his face. 

"What?"

"I knew it!" He exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. I still had a 'what?' expression on my face. 

"You knew what?" I asked trying to be serious but still I was smiling.   
"Well... that you two love each other, it's just so obvious. From the moment I saw the two of you, I just knew." Jensen explained. 

"We were kids back then."

"I know but you liked each other as friends; and when growing up you were basically partners in crime all the time." He smiled. "Your mum owes me 20." I laughed.

"Well... I think you're right... wait, the two of you bet something?" 

"Twenty bucks that you and Tom shared a kiss before your 19's."

"And what did my mum said?"

"That it wouldn't happen until you were 21." He chuckled and I hit him on his arm. "Ouch.   
What was that for?"

"Just felt like it." I shrugged and laughed.

"I have to tell you something too." Jensen said with a serious face. 

"What? Is it bad?" He shook his head.

"Well depends..." He cocked his head to a side as he was thinking; I just stared at him waiting for a response. "I'm gonna ask your mom to marry me." 

My eyes went wide open and I'm sure my mouth did too. I felt my eyes going teary and jumped hugging Jensen by his neck. 

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I ask still hugging him and received a small "yup, I'm serious". I pulled away but was still jumping in the same spot. 

"I take it was good news?" He asked smirking. 

"That's probably the best news I've had in years! I honestly thought you weren't going to ask her ever." I replied. 

"Well you were wrong. I think 10-ish years together as boyfriend and girlfriend is enough; I'm ready." He smiled.

"I'm just really happy. When are you proposing?" I asked. 

"Tomorrow."

“Wow, that's fast."

"I had 10 years to plan it." He laughed and I joined him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

My mom arrived just a few minutes later and entered the kitchen where me and Jensen were. 

She sighed and placed her purse on a chair.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" Jay asked her and my mom nodded her head as she rubbed her temples. She was indeed tired. 

"You should get some rest, mom. Or you can eat some pizza." 

"I'm gonna get some pizza and then I'm out." She said and sat on a chair before Jensen gave her a plate and a slice of pizza.

We were quiet for a while and Jensen smiled mischievously at me; I knew what he was planning, I shook my head and mouthed a 'no' but he nodded his head and mouthed a 'yes'.

"What are you two conspiring about?" My mom asked as she caught us by surprise.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Hey! 20 bucks are super important." Jensen joked with a grin in his face. 

"Twenty bucks?" She asked, an eyebrow furrowed. (Y/n) what on Earth did you bet with Jensen?" 

"I didn't! You did." Bollocks. 

"Me? When did I-- oh! Wait." She placed the slice of pizza over her plate and looked at Jensen. 

"Is this about the you saying before 19?" She asked, damn it. She caught up. Jay nodded his head. "Oh my god." She grinned from ear to ear. I just felt awkward there. My mum then gave Jensen the money and he flapped the bill in my face. It was money from the States but it still counted. 

"So... how was it? When did it happen?" She asked, suddenly very interested in the kiss matter. 

"Mum!" I exclaimed, it was just awkward to be talking about this with my mum and not exactly my dad but father figure.

"Sorry! Sorry. We'll talk about that later." She laughed at my pain and so did Jensen. 

"I hope you give me half of that money..." I said to Jensen. 

"What? Why should I?" He questioned.

"Well... if Tom hadn't kissed me, you wouldn't be having that bill in your pocket." I explained. I just wanted the money. 

"In that case, I should give it to Tom." Jay teased but it actually made sense. 

For the next hour we were just there talking about anything else after being questioned about if Tom and I were now a thing or if that kiss was just because. I couldn’t exactly give them an answer because I just didn’t know what would happen. 

My mom left the kitchen saying she would get in bed early because she was really tired. Jensen and I told her that we would wash the dishes and leave everything clean. After she walked upstairs I looked at Jensen.

“What are you looking at?” He asked while doing the dishes. 

“I’m just thinking how you are going to propose to my mum. What are your plans?” 

“I’ll be taking her to a nice dinner…” He started.

“Don’t tell me that you’re going to place the ring on the bread or something like that, it just sounds so cliché,” he huffed, “or in the glass of champagne.” 

“Okay then, I’ll have to make some minor edits on my plan, but don’t worry; I’m sure she will love it.” He grinned while I took one of the plates and dried it. 

“I just really wish I could be there to see that.” I said excited. “But I’m sure my mum will tell me the whole thing once both of you are back at home.” 

“She’ll tell you with extreme detail.” Jensen chuckled. 

We finished washing and drying the dishes a few minutes after. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I picked up the bowl with gummy bears that was lying on the ground as well as some other gummy bears that had landed on my bed and on other stuff. Putting away the bowl I decided to get some sleep since I still had school tomorrow. 

The next morning I woke up and did my routine. I left my home and Tom was waiting for me outside already. We made our way to school as Tom talked; I wish I had paid attention to what he was saying but honestly? I kept thinking about what happened yesterday at my house. 

I decided to speak up. I really wanted to know what it meant. 

“Tom.” He paused what he was saying and looked at me while still walking. “Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?” I asked. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He replied with a question. Great. Just great.

“Well I don’t know. If you want to we can.” I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed.

“Well…” He said stopping in his track and standing in front of me. “What do you want me to say?

“What.” 

“What? That’s what you want me to say?” Tom asked, one of his eyebrows rose. I shook my head, I didn’t know what I wanted to hear. He sighed, but it didn’t seem like a sad sigh or frustrated sigh it was just a sigh. “We can talk about it after school on the way back, you like the idea?” 

“Yeah, sure. But I thought you were going with your dad today.” I replied.

“He’s picking me up at home.” Tom started walking again; we weren’t far from the school. 

“Oh, okay then.” I simply said and smiled though I was a bit impatient and curious about what he had to say. 

A few minutes later we arrived at school and separate ways to different classes. I took my seat next to Sam and immediately started to think what Tom was probably going to say. 

Time couldn’t go slower today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SUPER SORRY.  
> I really am. It's been a month since I last updated and I'm so fudging sorry about that. Many things happened since that weekend that I left on vacation. I entered the University I wanted and I'm already back to school so homework takes most of my spare time. By the way if there are any Whovians here, the new episode was fantastic! Well, I think it was, I really liked it and oh god, I cried. 
> 
> But anyway hope you liked the thing, and I apologize if it's shitty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! yay!   
> Sorry I took so long again :/   
> School and tumblr take most of my time.

Classes passed by in quite a slow rhythm that day but time always seems to go slower when you’re waiting for something. I would look at the clock every now and then, thinking half an hour had passed but in reality it had been just about 5 minutes. It was like Narnia but without the awesomeness. 

Even when I wanted to pay attention to what the professors were saying, I ended up drifting away and thinking about all the possible options of what Tom could say later that day. But I was sure of one thing; I didn’t want our friendship to change into an awkward thing after what happened yesterday. 

I liked Tom. I fancied him. We’ve been friends since we were children and it makes sense that I ended up liking him in this way, he is the only guy that knows me completely. I’m almost sure he even knows me better than I know myself. 

We had a small break between classes and it also was Tom’s break from his classes. We had lunch together along with the rest of our friends; we sat in the same spot every day. We didn’t pick the kiss topic to talk about, we were just talking about how horrible classes were, how exhausted we felt and how terrifying Math was. 

After the break finished we were back at our own classrooms and time passed by a little faster. Soon enough before my head exploded the bell rang and classes were finished, just for today but hey, it was Friday and I just felt extremely relieved that the weekend was already here. 

I grabbed my bags and told goodbye to Sam before heading out of the classroom. Just as I was walking past the door I bumped into someone. 

“Ehehehe.” Tom chuckled and I smiled at him, a light shade of red on my cheeks was showing, I knew it. 

“Sorry.” I apologized and took one step back. 

“No problem, darling. I was looking for you actually.” 

“Well… you just found me.” I grinned again and Tom smiled back at me. Knowing now that I fancied him in that way, every single thing he did was just enough to make me smile and blush uncontrollably. 

“I just did.” Tom nodded his head and motioned for me to give him my backpack. 

“Tom, you don’t have to—“ 

“(Y/N), I’ve been carrying your backpack for years and you’re right, I don’t have to. But I want to.” He said and took off the backpack straps from my shoulders and into his. 

“Thank you.” 

“Shall we go, my lady?” Tom said, his palm extended and an innocent look on his face. I chuckled and placed my hand on top of his. He smiled and squeezed it softly before entwining our fingers. I blushed and Tom did too, he was looking at the ground but a sheepish smile was on his face, he was shy. 

We left the school and were on our way home now. During our walk we pretty much evaded talking about what happened yesterday. We would talk about everything else but that, even about the weather. 

“Jensen’s gonna propose to mum, tonight.” I said and Tom’s eyes widened in happiness and surprise. 

“Really?” He asked and I nodded my head. “That’s awesome! Are you helping him with the proposing thing?” 

“I wish I was.” I chuckled. “He’s gonna propose at a restaurant, Jensen made reservations already; I’m not going but I know mum is going to tell me everything with extreme detail once they are back.”

“I bet she’s gonna wake you up in the middle of the night and tell you every single thing that happened.” Tom teased but he was right. 

“She will. She definitely will.” I laughed.   
A few minutes more of talking and laughing, we arrived at my house and went to the backyard where the tree house was. It had lost its color but it was still functional. I climbed the stairs and went inside, Tom following. 

“We still fit in here, that’s a surprise.” I told Tom.

“I know,” Tom replied seating in the spot next to me. “I’m glad it is still here. We have so many memories.” I smiled at his words. 

“We do. And actually my mum wanted to get rid of it because I’m not a kid anymore but then Jensen got into the conversation and started saying that my kids could use it as well as my kids’ kids.” I explained and chuckled while remembering Jensen’s words; Tom was laughing as well. 

“Jensen knows how to persuade people.” He said.

“Yeah.” I said as I looked at all the toys that were around the tree house. 

We were in silence for a few more minutes; I didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to pressure Tom about the kiss topic. 

“So…” Tom started, his voice sounded like he was nervous and that he didn’t know what to say and I completely understood the feeling.   
I looked at him with a small smile, motioning him to continue speaking if he could. 

“Ehehehe.” Tom laughed, that laugh was the most adorable thing I had heard and being able to hear it multiple times a day was great. Tom cleared his throat and I just tried to look somewhere else to make it easier for him to talk. “(Y/N)…I…er…I really like you, like really really really like you.” He made an emphasis on the 3rd really. 

“I really really really like you too, Tom.” I smiled and he smiled back. 

“You do?” He asked and I nodded my head. 

“I really do.” Tom let out a long sigh as if he was relieved and had held that air for a long time already. 

“That’s—that’s good, that’s great.” Tom said nodding his head and smiling. “That’s actually awesome.” I nodded my head and smiled. I really didn’t know what to say to that or to anything else. “I—uh… I really don’t kn—“ 

I didn’t let Tom finish his statement and shut him up with a kiss. His hands cupped my face as he kissed me deeper and slowly. 

“(Y/N)?! Are you up there?!” Jensen’s voice asked and Tom and I pulled away. 

“Yes!” I shouted as I moved away a strand of my hair blocking my view.

“Is Tom there too?!” He asked shouting again. 

“Yes, sir. I’m up here!” Tom shouted back. 

“Your dad is waiting for you in the driveway, Tom!” Jensen replied. 

“I’ll be right there in a couple of seconds, sir!” Tom said and we waited for Jensen to shout back something else but he had left. “I thought it would take longer for my dad to arrive.”

“I thought so, too.” I shrugged my shoulders and moved forward about to leave from the tree house but Tom grabbed my hand, pulling me back but now I was in front of him. “Tom, your dad is—“

He kissed me this time. It was short. 

“Let him wait.” He smirked and kissed me again on the lips. Tom’s hands moved from my hands to my waist as he pulled me closer and over his lap. I chuckled softly and continued kissing him, playing with the curly hair in the back of his neck. He moaned into the kiss and I pulled his hair slightly  
.   
“Thomas!” That was Tom’s father; James, voice. We pulled away quickly and climbed down the treehouse. “I have a lot of things to work on, Thomas. C’mon!” Tom nodded his head.

“Just 10 seconds.” He told his father. James gave him a small nod and then Tom looked at me. “He’s really strict with the second thing. Will I see you tomorrow?” Tom asked, taking my hand in his.

“Of course.” I smiled and caressed his cheek. 

“Okay then, see you tomorrow, darling.” Tom winked and stole a kiss before running away and getting into his father’s car. 

“You little… Dalek.” I whispered as I saw the car driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Dalek' thing at the end is because you know, the Daleks from Doctor Who and Tom being a fan of Doctor Who himself I'm sure him and the reader probably watched Doctor Who while they were younger. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!   
> Comments and reviews and anything you want to say to me are welcome. (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8!  
> yay! Hope you like it! :)

After Tom left, I entered my house and went straight to the kitchen where Jensen was. 

“So… did you make the small changes to your plan for tonight?” 

“A couple, yeah.” Jensen nodded his head. “I hope she says yes, though.” I laughed. 

“Of course she’s gonna say yes! You’ve been together 10 years!” 

“I actually wonder sometimes why she didn’t get rid of me.” He chuckled. 

“I don’t know. I think about it too, sometimes.” I shrugged my shoulders and poked his side playfully making him move. “You know, Jensen; I’m really glad my mum found you.” Jensen turned to look at me. “I mean, I was just a kid when we moved here, and moving from country to another country and actually from a continent to a different one, was a lot to go through but thanks to you, I always saw my mum happy and you make me happy as well.” I smiled. “You may not be my biological father but I surely love you as if you were.”   
Jensen just kept staring at me and pulled me into a big hug. 

“That’s a lot to take in.” Jensen commented while still hugging me; he then kissed the top of my head. We then pulled apart as I laughed. 

“Yeah, I sort of felt like telling you.” 

“That probably is the sweetest thing you’ve ever told me.” He said as he wiped a fake tear away. I just laughed. 

“Well, you’re a pretty cool guy and I think it was time for me to tell you this, I know you’ve been dying to hear it.” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you need any help with the plan?” I asked. 

“I actually do, I don’t know what color of tie I should wear.” Jensen ran a hand through his hair and I smiled. 

After telling him that I would help him get ready for tonight, we ran upstairs and began searching for the appropriate suit, dress shirt, tie, socks and shoes; Jensen had a lot of suits. 

“Well, do you know what mum will be wearing tonight?” He shook his head. “Or the color of what she’s going to be wearing tonight?” 

“Nope.” Jensen said and popped the ‘p’. I sighed and walked into the wardrobe, there I immediately found the dress my mum had picked for dinner with Jay. It was a navy blue one and it was hanging right behind the door. 

“Have you got any navy blue ties?” I asked. 

“Huh…” Jensen smiled. “I got something even better than that. I’ve got a navy blue suit.” 

“Well… that’ll do.” I walked back to the room. 

My mum arrived a couple hours later while I was in my room reading a book. 

“Will you be okay alone while we’re out?” She asked as she stood by the doorframe. 

“Yeah. I’ll probably watch a movie or just finish this book for the third time or something else.” I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us?” I nodded my head. 

“Yeah, no, no. It’s your night, the three of us are always hanging out together, you and Jensen deserve some alone time.” 

“Well, okay. We’ll be back, probably, around midnight.” 

“Okay, have fun.”

A couple of minutes after, while they walked down the hall, I noticed Jensen was all smiles and he seemed a bit nervous. He saw me and I gave him a thumbs up, he returned it and they both left the house. 

That night I decided I should clean my room. So I turned some music on and began picking up some clothes and placed them in the wardrobe. By 11:15 I had finished getting everything ready and decided to take a quick shower and then sleep. 

Two weeks had passed since Jensen proposed to mum and they were now happily engaged and I was just incredibly happy for them. Tom and I had begun dating and everyone knew, most of them thought we had been dating for a couple of years now. 

The play was getting closer, just a month left for it to happen and the drama professor was putting more pressure on the lead characters as well as the staff; basically on everyone. 

After a long day of practicing at school, Tom and I were now on our way back home, our hands were entwined together and we were talking about how excited we were about the play. It was hard work but when we finally present the whole thing, the feeling would be so great, knowing everything we did was worth it. 

We arrived at my doorstep and I walked inside after opening the door, Tom stayed by the doorframe. 

“Don’t you want to come in?” I asked, placing my backpack by the stairs. 

“I do. But if I enter your house, I’d probably want to stay for hours and I still have to finish a couple of essays.” He pouted and I walked to him and kissed his lips. “Kissing me just makes me want to stay even more.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“I know.” I laughed before kissing his lips again. 

“You guys are so adorable.” We pulled apart after we heard Jensen’s voice. “Oh no, please. I didn’t meant for you to stop with your adorableness.” We both laughed. “Wait. No. Actually, I did. (Y/N) your mum wants to talk to you about something.” He said. 

“I’ll be right there.” Jensen nodded his head and left to the living room. 

“I guess, we won’t continue with our adorableness today.” Tom joked and kissed the tip of my nose. 

“I guess not.” I pouted. “But tomorrow we will continue.” Tom nodded his head. 

“Well, I shall leave you now my lady, your mother is waiting for you.” Tom said and kissed my forehead. 

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.” I kissed Tom’s lips softly. 

“See you, darling.” 

Tom turned around and walked towards his house. I closed the door to mine and then made my way to the living room.

“Jay told me you wanted to talk to me about something.” 

“Yes, darling.” Mum replied and told me to sit down in front of her, Jensen was next to her. “I got offered a new positing at my job.” 

“That’s great news, mum!” I exclaimed. “What is it about?” 

“It’s a new manager position in a new office they are about to open.”

“Where is it? The new office?” My mum sighed. Oh god, that didn’t sound good. 

“New York.”

We stood in silence for what seemed like minutes. 

“Are we—are we—“

“We are moving back to the States.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I decided to take a small break from doing homework and try to write the chapter, so here it is!  
> I really hope you liked it, I had to make those small time jumps (?) so the story can go the way I want it to, because  
> then it takes place into the present (from 2010 'til now).
> 
> Also, I'm super happy because of Benedict's engagement, I'm just so incredibly happy, I'll admit I cried because I'm just so proud of him because he will achieve what is one of his biggest dreams; having a family. And oh god, I'm just happy.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update again soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys there would be two updates in this month, so here it is! :)

At the words mum said, I instantly felt tears forming in my eyes. The only thought that came to my mind was that if I left England, I would be leaving Tom behind. I didn’t want to leave him behind, not him nor any other of my friends. Going back to America meant leaving all these friends and important people here, sure we could send letters and other things to keep in contact, but let’s face it. It wouldn’t work.

“We— we can’t go back to America.” I said and felt my voice trembling. My mum shook her head slightly and sighed. She knew what I was probably feeling. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” 

“But… what about Jensen?” I looked over at him and he was holding my mum’s hand. 

“I told your mom that I’d follow her anywhere.” Jensen replied. “I could open a small clinic there and work normally. Medicine is the same here and there.” He gave me a small smile.

“I don’t want to leave.” 

“(Y/N), I know you don’t want to leave, I do know that.” My mum started. “You don’t want to leave Tom.” 

A small tear fell from my face, I quickly wiped the rest away and took a deep breath. 

“If we were to leave, when would that happen?” I asked, it would probably take a month, more or less, to get everything ready for everything and I could find a way to say farewell to Tom. 

“Tuesday.” She replied. 

“In three days?” My question came out much angrier than I thought. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I was just trying to find an easy way to tell you, (Y/N).” 

“But at least, you could’ve given me more time to tell Tom.” I said. “What about the play?” 

“You’re gonna have to talk to your professor about that, I’m sure they have the other girl that can play the part if you happened to turn out sick or any other reason.” 

I just lay back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest, not saying a word after all. They weren’t exactly asking for my opinion on this matter, they just wanted me to know that we were, in fact, leaving in just three days. 

“We leave on Tuesday, better pack your things.” My mum said before leaving the living room. 

Jensen was still with me in the living room, he wasn’t saying anything just there. 

“Do you… do you want me to call Tom?” He asked and I just shook my head, saying no. “Want to watch Jurassic Park?” I looked at him and he had a small smile on his face. He was trying to make me feel better. I chuckled softly.

“No, but thanks.” I said getting up from the couch. “I’ll be in my room.” 

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to tell me.” I nodded my head and left the living room going upstairs towards my room. 

I entered my room and closed the door behind me, it didn’t make a loud noise, and I didn’t want it to be like that. Why be dramatic about this? Is not that I could do anything about it, anyway. Mum had made a decision already and I had to accept it.   
I rested my back on the back of the door and just stared at my room. It had changed a lot during the past years, it wasn’t filled with ponies nor the color pink anymore. It had changed but the memories were still there, so many memories. I threw myself over the bed and just lay there, looking at the window that led to the backyard, where the old treehouse was. 

I smiled sadly to myself, that treehouse held so many memories. I even still remember the “grand opening” that Jensen made for it; Tom and I cut a red ribbon to announce that it was now “open”. Tom and I did spend a lot of time in that treehouse, even when we grew up; we went in there and just sat in the small cushions it had and talk about our days at school or about something someone has said or the problems that had happened in our families, we would talk about anything. Tom was the person I trusted the most and now I was going to leave him. I knew that at some point this would happen, but I didn’t expect it to happen so fast. I had three days left to spend with him but knowing that I would have to say goodbye on Monday… it just didn’t give me any motivation to call him and tell him to come over. I wanted to talk but I wasn’t sure how to tell him. 

I decided to call Sam and Jen and about half an hour later there was a knock on my door.

“Can I come in?” Jensen asked, peeking inside. 

“Yeah.”   
“Sam and Jen are here, they said you called them.”

“I did, tell them to come in.” I sat up in my bed and saw Jensen nodding his head before pushing the door completely open; letting Sam and Jen go inside.

“Thank you, sir.” They both replied and Jensen smiled. 

Sam closed the door after Jensen left and then joined me and Jen sitting by the carpet, since the bed was, sort of small, for the three of us to be sat over.

“You sounded sad over the phone, is everything alright?” Jen questioned. 

“Not really,” I sighed, “I’m going back to America.”

“What? Why? You don’t like it here anymore?” Sam asked and I shook my head ‘no’. “You don’t like us anymore?” 

“Don’t say that! I like you guys, apart from Tom you’re the two best friends I have and I love you guys.” I smiled looking at both of them. 

“Then, why are you leaving?” Jen asked much more calm than Sam. 

“My mum got offered a new position at her job that’s in another building that happens to be in New York.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Well, you’re gonna be in a fancy place.” Sam said with a small smile. 

“Shut up.” I replied, smiling as well. 

“When— when are you supposed to be leaving?” Jen cleared her throat. 

“On Tuesday.” 

“That’s in three bloody days! That’s really fast!” Sam exclaimed.

“I know. Mum just told me, you’re the first to know about this.” I commented.

“So… Tom doesn’t know?” I shook my head at Jen’s question. 

“Not yet, so please, don’t tell him.”

“Well, if he saw both of us going into your house, I’m sure he’s wondering what’s going on.” Sam made a sad face. 

“You still don’t know how to tell him, do you?” Jen asked. 

“No.” I looked down at my feet. 

“Hey, hey. We’re here and we’re going to help you figure something out, to let it out as easy and subtle as possible.” Sam said placing one arm over my shoulders hugging me and Jen did the same in my other side. 

“Thank you, guys.” 

“And we can help you pack some of your things, as well.” Jen joked making me and Sam chuckle.

“I’m not sure I want Sam looking into my drawers and helping me pack my underwear.” Sam just laughed. 

The three of us continued talking and laughing about stupid stuff we had done earlier that year or a few years back as well as the stuff that had just happened to me related to moving back to America and it felt nice that they were there listening and telling me that even if we were far away, they would still care about me and they would try to send me letters.

There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” I said and Jensen opened the door. 

“There’s spaghetti downstairs, if you want some.”

“I’d love some spaghetti!” Sam said happily. 

“I—um… I’m not really hungry.” I said.

“C’mon, (Y/N)!” Jen exclaimed.

“Yeah, (Y/N)… don’t be upsetti have some spaghetti.” Sam said making me, Jen and Jensen laugh. 

“That’s the weirdest thing you’ve said so far.” I said while laughing. “But okay, let’s go.”

Sam cheered as well as Jen and we followed Jensen to the dining room, where five plates were already set on the table. I figured that it was stupid to be angry at my mum about this topic so I just decided to focus on my spaghetti and on the company of two of my three best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and if you have any comments/suggestions/want to rant/constructive criticism/anything else you are more than welcome to leave comments :) I really appreciate them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try post another one next week before or after Christmas :)

Saturday came and with that just two days were left before we parted to New York. Sam and Jen had spent a few more hours with me last night, I would be seeing them again on Monday just to say goodbye since we were leaving on Tuesday’s morning. They both were trying to help me find a way to tell Tom that I was leaving but none of us were in the mood after dinner. 

I was lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling, I looked over at the clock that marked 10:15 am, I then look back again at the ceiling and covered my eyes with my arm. I still didn’t want to leave. 

There was a knock on my door. 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s me, (Y/N).” said my mum. 

“What is it?”

“Breakfast is ready, Jay and I made pancakes.”

“I’ll be right there.” I replied and only heard her footsteps fading away. 

I got up from my bed and then went to the bathroom to wash my face. I came back to my room and just stared at everything in there. I sure as hell should start packing after breakfast or I would never finish. 

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my mum and Jensen were having breakfast and grabbed myself a plate before placing a couple of pancakes. 

“Do we have enough boxes for everything we’re packing?” I asked, taking a bite of one of my pancakes.

“We’re not taking everything with us, sweetheart.” My mum replied and I rose one of my eyebrows. “Jensen’s sister, Charlie, is gonna be living here and taking care of our house.” 

“So, we are not moving permanently to the States?” I asked and my mum shrugged her shoulders. 

“We’re not sure about the thing being permanent or not but we can’t take all the furniture with us and your mum is sure you’re gonna want to come back when you’re older so, we’re not selling this place.” Jensen explained. “Charlie is gonna be living here and if you don’t want her to enter your room or something, just keep it locked when we leave.” He smiled. 

“Oh, okay. So we just pack clothes and other important stuff, right?” I asked and they both nodded.

We continued eating our breakfast and then we started packing stuff. I came back to my room and started getting everything out of the wardrobe and from the drawers. I got lots of clothes out and noticed how I didn’t even wear many of them, so I decided to put them in separate bags and boxes to give away. I took out from underneath the bed a big suitcase and placed it over my bed. I started folding some t-shirts and other types of clothing and stuffing them inside it. I left out few different changes of clothing for the next days while the rest were going into other suitcases. 

About three hours later, I decided to stop for the day, there wasn’t much clothing left to pack anyway. I went into the shower and took my time in there. After showering I went downstairs again to get a glass of water and some biscuits. 

While I was drinking my glass of water there was a knock on the front door, there I could see the so familiar silhouette. His curls were just distinct. I opened the door and hugged him. 

“I missed you, too, darling.” Tom said as he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. God, I didn’t want to let him go. “Are you up to watch Star Wars tonight?” He asked after we stopped hugging but I still had my arms around his neck. 

“Yeah, of course.” I smiled at him and he smiled back. “Here or at your place?” 

“Anywhere you want, though I find your couch much cuddlier.” Tom commented as we walked into my house, making me chuckle. 

“We’ll watch it here then.” I replied and kissed his lips softly. 

“Hmm.” He hummed into the kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked looking into his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“That’s what I was going to ask you.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” I faked a smile and he noticed.

“(Y/N)…” Tom held my hand and gave it a small squeeze. “What is it?” 

“Do you… do you want to come upstairs?” 

“Where are your mum and Jensen?” 

“Grocery shopping, I think.” I replied and waited for his answer. I hadn’t found a way to tell him that I was leaving, and if I did I would probably burst into tears, it would be easier for me to just show him. “So… do you?” He gave me a small sweet smile and followed me upstairs. 

Thank God there weren’t any boxes in the hallway or the questions would’ve been appearing earlier. 

We entered my room and I sat on the corner of my bed and Tom closed the door behind him, he then registered the room and I was sure he noticed some things were missing. He looked back at my closet doors, where my suitcase was along with a couple of boxes. 

“What are those for?” He asked and I just shrugged my shoulders because words couldn’t come out of my mouth. Tom walked and sat next to me on the bed. “Are you… are you leaving?” 

“Yeah.” I said almost in a whisper.

“But why?”

“Mum got offered a higher position at her job and we have to move to New York since the new office she’s gonna run is there.” I explained trying to sound clearly but my voice was cracking halfway through. I felt Tom’s arms wrap around me and pull me to him. 

“When?”

“Tuesday.” 

“So, you’re not gonna be my Juliet on the play?” He asked looking into my eyes and I just shook my head. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry about that, it’s not your fault; nor your mother’s for accepting the job.” Tom said. 

“But I don’t want to leave.” I replied and wiped a tear away. “I don’t want to leave you nor Sam and Jen.” 

“I know you don’t.” Tom said and squeezed me slightly. “But it’s not like is forever.” He sighed. “Remember when I was going to leave for the boarding school?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, this is sort of like that one time but in this case, you will be leaving. We won’t stop talking to each other, we have the phone and we could even go old-fashioned and send each other letters.” He suggested with a sweet smile. “We will talk, and we will still be the best of friends.”

I hadn’t even noticed the fact that our relationship will be reaching its end, we couldn’t be dating when one of us was in London and the other in New York for indefinite time, it just wouldn’t work at all. Realizing that I wouldn’t have him by my side when watching Jurassic Park or Star Wars felt horrible. 

“You promise we will send each other letters and talk over the phone?” I asked. 

“I promise.” Tom said with his hand over his chest. “Do you promise?” I chuckled. 

“I promise.” Tom hugged me tightly and kissed my head.

“(Y/N)?” He called.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” He said while hugging me. For a moment there, my mind went blank and it was as if I had forgotten everything but the fact that Tom was here with me. Pulling away from the hug, I caressed his cheek and looked into his blue-greenish eyes. 

“I love you too, Tom.” I replied and the small smile in his lips went bigger and then he captured my lips in a kiss. 

We spent the rest of the Saturday in the living room, cuddling, eating popcorn and watching Star Wars, I was just cherishing every single minute I spent with Tom, because I knew that even if we continued talking over the phone or letters, it wouldn’t be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and you're welcome to leave constructive criticism and anything else you want.   
> By the way, I wanted to ask you guys if it's okay with you if I change the POV that the story is being told? I think it would be better, if I change it to the "you" instead of "I".


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the POV, just letting you know.

The day had arrived and you were just packing a hoodie for the flight. Jensen’s sister, Charlie, would be the one driving the three of you to the airport. Your couple of suitcases were by the door next to your mum’s and Jensen’s. Jensen and your mum were having a quick small breakfast so you decided to join them and get some orange juice and a pancake. You were halfway eating your pancake when there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s probably Charlie.” Jensen said, taking a sip from his juice, attempting to get up and open the door. 

“I’ll go get it, you finish your food.” You stated and got up the chair.

You opened the front door and there he was. Tom in his school clothes and his backpack on the floor. 

“Tom…”

“I wanted to say goodbye.” He said and smiled, but the smile wasn’t a happy one, not at all. It reflected sadness, a lot. “I know I said it yesterday but you’re still here and I just wanted to see you one last time before you go back to America, and I don’t know how many months or years are gonna pass before we get to see each other again…”

You hugged him by his middle and he hugged you back tightly. It seemed like none of you wanted to let go any time soon. 

“I’m going to miss you, Tom.” You said while still hugging him.

“I’ll miss you, too, darling.” He replied as he kissed your cheek before both of you pulled away but Tom never let go of your hand. “At what time is the flight?” 

“8:35… shouldn’t you be on the way to school?” You smiled softly and he chuckled.

“Not yet, I wanted to be with you until you leave to the airport.” Tom replied, and squeezed your hand.

Seconds after, Charlie arrived in a van and the time to leave had come. 

“Let me just finish my pancake.” You said as you rushed back to the kitchen with Tom walking behind you. 

You entered the kitchen and Jensen and your mum were picking up the dirty dishes and washing them. 

“Hey Tom!” They both greeted him and he said hello back. 

“Charlie is here.” You said and Jensen nodded.

You finished your pancake and washed your dishes while your mum and Jensen got the suitcases on the back of the van. Tom was eating a pancake as well and just keeping you company. 

“Time to go, honey. We’ll be waiting for you in the van.” Your mum said and said farewell to Tom. 

Tom and you walked to the front door, his hand was holding yours.

“(Y/N)…” Tom started and looked into your eyes. “Don’t forget about me, please.” 

“I won’t forget about you, Tom.” You smiled and caressed his cheek. “And don’t you dare forget about me.” Tom chuckled, grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles.

“Never.” He replied. 

You kissed his cheek and hugged him one last time. 

“I love you.” He whispered in your ear and squeezed you.

“I love you too.” 

The both of you pulled away but before you could walk away, Tom kissed your lips. 

“C’mon, (Y/N)! We’re gonna miss the plane!” Jensen shouted jokingly, there were still 2 hours left. Yup, Tom had woken up early to say goodbye. 

You and Tom pulled away and whispered a Good-bye before you hurried up to the van. Once inside, you waved your hand and Tom held his right hand up, bidding you farewell. 

“That literally, looked like a good-bye scene from a teenage movie.” Jensen said making you laugh. 

“Oh, shut up!” You replied slightly laughing. 

About 45 minutes after, you arrived at the airport and did all the proper indications you were given. Jensen and your mum were walking inside the plane before you. Since there were three of you, your mum sat next to you on the plane and Jensen sat with a stranger that judging by Jay’s laugh, was probably funny or he was just trying to be nice and laugh that the stranger's jokes. 

Hours and hours passed, you fell asleep somewhere around the 2nd hour and didn’t know anything until you arrived at New York. 

****

Weeks passed and you were still adjusting to the life in New York City. Your mum was really happy with her new position at her job and Jensen was happy as well with the new place he had found to work in. 

You and Tom had been sending each other letters, it took a while for those letters to get to their destination but it was nice to read from him and from the others. You received a few letters each month, not just from Tom but from Sam and Jen too; telling you how much they missed you and how the school play could’ve been better if you and Tom were the ones starring in. 

Eventually, you finished High School and were deciding which university to attend. One thing you were sure about is that you wanted to dedicate your life to the entertainment industry. 

You later decided to study Theatre at the New York University, because you thought that theatre was the hardest thing in acting, like comedy is to other genres of film or productions. First you had to apply for that University, you did your hardest, tried your best; and were accepted at NYU. 

Your mum, as well as Jensen, knew from the start that you’d end up studying something like that, so you had their full support on achieving what you were dreaming of.  


Once you entered NYU, you noticed there were people of all ages –you were 19 by then—studying theatre. It somehow made you feel like an inexperienced person in the field but hey, probably they felt the same.

“Hey!” A guy greeted you with a smile and you smiled back.

“Hello!” A sort of English accent had developed in you through the years, even when you weren’t born in England. 

“Are you English?” He asked.

“Um… I lived there for about 10 years, I just moved here.” You explained and tried to get the conversation going. “Are you from New York?”

“Not really. I’m from Boston. I’m Scott Evans by the way.” He said and stretched his hand for a shake. 

“Nice to meet you Scott, I’m (Y/N) Rogers.” You replied and shook his hand. 

“So… have you been to Boston in the time that you’ve been back?” 

“Not really…”

“Really? Is it because you’re a Yankees fan?” He asked and you laughed. 

“I don’t really have a favourite baseball team…” You shrugged.

“Okay then, my family and I are going to a game of the Red Sox against the Yankees, wanna come?” He asked. Wow, Scott was really an easy going guy and all smiles. He was probably just a stranger a few minutes ago but it would be really nice to have a friend, especially in University; you thought. 

“That’d be nice. I’ll ask, though but it might be a yes.” You replied with a smile and he smiled back. 

Soon the professor arrived, introduced himself and started talking about the upcoming projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I'd really appreciate some feedback if you've got any! (:  
> Yeah, that was Chris Evans' brother, so Chris will be read on the next chapter! and few more people are coming in the chapters after.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long.

The day passed quite fast, not much work was done that day, it was basically introduction and the professors telling stories about the school and their experiences. 

You had a short break and Scott joined you, it was nice to have made a friend on the first day, even when you were now at University/College it would've been a bit lonely if you had had to spend the first day all by yourself with the weird stares of other people. 

The day was over and everyone went to their own rooms and you and Scott agreed to meet the next day to take breakfast before the first class you had together started. You arrived to your room and your roomie, Gwen, was already there. You were of different careers and you figured this might possibly be the only time that you'd see her during the whole semester, since she was studying Engineering.

"How was your day, (Y/N)?" Gwen asked looking up from her book.

"It was nice, amusing." You replied. "Yours?"

"Tedious. I've already got some reading to do and a couple of essays to make." She said and continued highlighting stuff in her book. 

"Already?" You asked and she just hummed. "I'll be praying to all the Gods for you." Gwen laughed. 

"Are you going to the Welcome party?" She asked. 

"I don't know. You?" 

"With all this homework? I doubt it." She replied and you chuckled. 

"Will it bother you if I call my parents from here?" You asked.

"Not at all, English. Go ahead." 

Gwen smiled and you smiled back. You grabbed the phone that was in your dorm and dialed your house's number. You looked at the clock next to your bed and figured that both of your parents would probably be at home by now. You had been calling Jensen "Dad" for a while now, and the first time it happened he got so emotional, that he wouldn't stop talking about it for two complete weeks. 

"Hello?" A male voice was heard on the other side of the line. 

"Hey, dad." You replied and heard Jay giggle. "You're still not over it, are you?" 

"I'll never get over it, (y/n)." He chuckled. "Ever." You laughed. "How was your first day, sweetheart?" Jensen asked. 

"It was nice. I made a friend.”

"Out of paper or cardboard?" 

"Of actual flesh." 

"Take it easy, Hannibal Lecter." He joked. 

"They were delicious." You laughed. "He asked me if I wanted to go to a baseball game."

"You don't understand baseball." 

"I can learn." You replied. "Can I go? I told him I'll ask for permission." 

"Of course you can go. When is the game? Is it the yankees against red sox?" 

"Yeah, that's the one. And now that you ask me, I totally forgot to ask when it's happening." You heard Jensen laugh.

"It's this Saturday."

"Oh, well. I'll have to learn about these teams and baseball."

“You do that and if they ask who your favorite is, you say Yankees.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”  
“Okay, then. I’ll call you again during this week.”

“Sure. Love you kiddo.”

“Love you, too and tell mum I love her as well, bye”

“Bye”

You hung up and proceeded to do whatever you had to do for the rest of your day. You could hear Gwen complaining on her homework from time to time. You offered her a hand but she politely declined it, saying it would help her get a hold for the rest of the semester and to try and get her rhythm.

Night fell and the next day came. Your first class was at 9:15 am but since you had agreed to see Scott for breakfast before class, you got up at 7:15 and were ready at 7:45 am. You agreed to meet him at the entrance of the Tisch building and there he was. 

“Hey!” You greeted as he hugged you and kissed your cheek. “Please tell me you haven’t been waiting so long.” 

“About half an hour…” Scott made a face. “Just kidding. No more than 5 minutes, really.” He smiled and you smiled back. “So… where do you want to get breakfast at?” Scott asked as he started walking, with you on his left side. 

“No idea. You know New York better than I do, I’m sure about that. Especially this part of New York.” You replied. 

“Well, there are a lot of cafés around, but there are also this little places where you pick your food and it’s really not that expensive… because you know, college life.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. Quite a lot of money. Let’s go to one of those places.”

“Okay.”

Scott led the way to one of those dining places, which was actually really cheap. You weren’t sure if the building you were staying in even had a dining room, you’ll probably check that later after class. 

You found a small table in the same place and both of you decided to eat there, and started sharing stories. Scott was telling you all kinds of pranks that his brother Chris would play on him. He sounded so cruel but you couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at him. You didn’t have a sibling so you couldn’t exactly share stories like his but you did have some great friends and decided to tell him those. 

“And do you plan to go back to London someday?” Scott asked before taking a sip of his orange juice. 

“Yeah, I hope so. Maybe after I finish here, I’ll go there and try my luck.” You smiled. 

“Can I come with?” He asked joking but you nodded your head happily. 

“I’d love you to come with me.”

Both of you continued talking until you realized it was almost time for your class, so you decided to go back to campus. It wasn’t a long walk and it surely felt shorter because of the good company.

“Hey… it’s the game you told me about, this Saturday?” You asked and Scott nodded his head.

“Yeah, you’re still up for it, right?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t have changed my mind just from one day to the next.” You chuckled. 

“Awesome.” 

The two of you entered the class and took your seats. The professor came in, and started talking. The theory wasn’t all that boring and everything the professor was saying and the way he was saying it, just kept the class awake and entertained. You wished you had had professors like this back when you were in primary or secondary school. 

The first week came to an end and it was Friday night. You entered your dorm and saw Gwen looking at many clothing changes over her bed. You placed your stuff over your own and turned to look at the clothes. 

“I’d go with the red one.” You commented and Gwen smiled at you. 

“I was thinking the same!” She exclaimed at took the rest of the dresses into the closet. “Are you going to the welcome party?”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. It was supposed to be tonight but it got re-scheduled for tomorrow.”

“I’ve got plans.” You shrugged your shoulders. “I thought you weren’t going, by the way…”

“Changed my mind. Probably I’ll be so busy during the semester that I won’t be able to leave the room, unless it’s for classes or to go to the library.” She replied. “Better take this opportunity.” Gwen smiled. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” 

“What are your plans, then?” Gwen sat on her bed and looked at you. 

“Scott asked me to go with him and his family to a baseball game.” 

“So forward…” Gwen chuckled. “Already meeting his family? When did you even have the first date?”

“It’s nothing like that. Scott is a friend and he just asked and I said yes.” You replied. 

“Uh huh… I believe you.” She replied. “I’ve heard he swings the other way…”

“Well, I don’t know about that and I don’t mind about it, either.” You shrugged your shoulders. 

You and Gwen continued talking about things until it was late. The next morning you woke up a bit late but not too late, around 10 am. The game was later in the evening, so you decided to check if you had any work to do for the next week. You had some reading to do but it wasn’t too much nor too hard. After a few hours, you took a shower and dressed casually for the baseball game. 

Scott told you the day before, that he wasn’t staying at the campus’ dorms, he was staying with his older sister and they would pick you up at the entrance of the Tisch building.   
The game started at 6:30, so they picked you up at 5:15, to get there in time and buy food, drinks and souvenirs. 

The trip to the Bronx wasn’t quite at all. Shana, Scott’s sister, was sharing few stories about her life with Scott, and at the same time she would ask you about your own life, not with Scott, of course, you’ve only just known him for a week, but your life in general. 

Soon enough, you were arriving at the parking lot of the Yankee’s Stadium, and were getting out of the car with Scott and Shana. The three of you walked to the Stadium’s entrance and Shana gave the security guy the three passes. You were basically following the two of them around, since it was your first time there and your first time to a baseball game. 

Scott opened a door that lead to a medium sized room where everyone else was; Scott’s parents, his other sister and older brother. He introduced you to his family and they were just so welcoming and really nice people. His other sister, Carly, was next and lastly his older brother, Chris. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, I’m Chris.” He said, his hand out for a shake. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Chris.” You smiled and shook his hand. “Scott has quite of plenty stories about you.” 

“Oh, man… am I the bad guy from those stories?” He chuckled. 

“Probably…” 

“It’s only the role of the older brother.” Chris said proudly and with a smile.

Robert and Lisa –the way they asked you to call them rather than Mr. and Mrs. Evans, were sitting by a table near the door, they didn’t seem that interested in the game but spending a nice time with each other. 

You were sitting next to Scott, who was talking to Carly about school, and to your other side, was Chris. Shana was talking over the phone. 

“So… English, then.” You heard Chris say. 

“Not 100% English.” You replied and he cocked his head to a side. “I was living here in the United States but moved to England when I was younger.” You explained. “I lived there for about 10 years.” 

“Oh… did you grow tired of the rain and cold?” He asked and you shook your head. 

“My mum got offered a new position at the Company she’s working for but we had to move here in order for her to get that position.” 

“And do you miss England?” 

“I do. I miss my friends, it was really hard for me to leave them after everything we had shared during our childhood and teenage years.” Chris sighed. 

“But it’s not forever. And while you’re here and for the rest of your life, you’ll be dealing with me and Scott.” He placed his hand over your shoulder and gave it a squeeze, reassuring you that he will be your friend and will be by your side when you need him. 

“Thank you.” You smiled at him and gain a big, sweet smile back from him. 

“So, are you a yankee or a red sox fan?” He asked as he looked at the baseball field. 

“She’s neither, Chris. (Y/N) doesn’t really know a lot about baseball.” Scott replied. 

“Oi! I did my research.” You defend with a chuckle. “…and my dad told me to say Yankees, for some reason but I’m not sure.” Chris laughed.

“I can teach you about baseball, if you’d like.” Chris said. “So you can tell your dad that the Red Sox kick the Yankees in their asses.” That earned a laugh from you. 

“I don’t think I can tell him that but I’ll take your offer.” Chris smiled and got up from his seat with you following him near the barrier, so you could get a nice look at the field. 

**** Back at the table

“Chris might steal your date, Scott.” Carly said as she took a drink from the small fridge. 

“She’s not my date, and honestly they kinda look cute together.” Scott took a sip from his bottle as he looked at the pair of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry it took me so long to update this story, life has been in the way, as well as school and homework.   
> I hope I can update earlier this month, I'll try my best. Thank you so much for the comments, I love reading them and to know that you like this story makes me really happy.   
> I'm not sure as to when Tom will be appearing again but don't worry, he won't be gone for long! 
> 
> Please if you have any feedback, feel free to comment!(:  
> Thanks a lot, again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this.

Chris was explaining to you the basics about baseball while the game was happening, which was easier. It looked like he was really into it and you were now really into it as well, it was exciting and fun. Not to mention that the food was a real plus. 

After three hours, the game finished and the New York Yankees won. 

“That didn’t look like the Red Sox kicked the Yankees in their arses.” You chuckled softly before taking a sip of your drink. Chris shook his head and smirked. 

“They were doing really great by the 5th inning.” He defended. “We’ll win next time.” You just laughed. 

Everyone was leaving now, and you were soon with Scott and Shana by Shana’s car but then Chris and Carly joined you.

“Hey, do you want to go grab some Mexican food?” Carly asked. 

“Sure.” Scott said. “Want to come, (Y/N)?”

“Um… I—“ 

“Yes, she wants to.” Chris smiled. 

“But I mean… you’re going with your family, am I not intruding or something?” 

“Our parents aren’t coming. Just the five of us, including you.” 

“Okay…” You smiled. 

“Yay! Let’s go!” Shana exclaimed happily as she got into the driver’s seat. 

Scott sat in the passenger’s seat and Chris, Carly and you were on the back. Chris sat in the middle, because he wanted to be able to hear everything that could be said in conversations. 

“Chris, you’re tall and I can barely see what’s behind us.” Shana said while looking on the rearview mirror. Chris shrugged his shoulders and smiled in an apologetically way that was really adorable. 

“Bear with me.” He replied. 

“You’re a fucking meatball, Chris.” Scott joked and you laughed at the nickname he had called his brother. Everyone was talking to each other and you quickly became best friends with the Evans’ siblings. They were all different from each other but at the same time they were a bit alike. 

Soon you arrived to the restaurant and even when it was a bit later than 11:00 pm, it looked like it was some hour after 12:00 pm. The group was guided to a table in the back. You took a seat next to Carly, Chris sat to your other side, and Scott and Shana were in front of you. 

Everyone ordered their drinks and food, and then began to talk. 

“So, Chris how’s the filming going?” Shana asked. 

“It’s going great! I’m really happy to move from TV to the big screen.” Chris replied. 

“You’re an actor?” You asked. 

“Yeah, but I sort of… skipped drama school. I did theatre back in High School, though.” He replied. 

“He thinks he’s too good he doesn’t need drama school.” Scott joked and Chris stared at him but smiled. 

“What was the name of the movie you’re filming?” Carly asked, trying to remember it herself but failing. 

“Not Another Teen Movie.” He said. 

“And was the black hair necessary?” Shana asked and Chris nodded. 

“It’s not the weirdest thing you’ll see me ‘wearing’ on the movie.” 

“I’m not sure I want to know.” Carly said. 

“Oh, I’m not telling you now. You’ll have to watch it when it comes out.” Chris chuckled. 

“Oh, but will we?” Scott teased. 

“I’m making all of you watch it.” Chris chuckled. 

“I’ll watch it.” You said. 

“Thank you.” Chris smiled softly.

“She’s just saying that to not make you feel bad, Chris.” Shana said. 

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Chris said. 

The drinks arrived faster than the food but you were still talking with each other from time to time. The Evans’ were swapping all kinds of stories, it just seemed like when they were children they had plenty of free time in their hands or maybe they just really liked to get into trouble. 

After a couple of hours, all five of you were back on Shana’s car and she was driving you to your building. You arrived in a very short period of time, even when the streets had a bit of traffic. 

You got off the car. 

“Thank you guys for the ride and for the awesome day you let me spend with you.” You thanked them. 

“It’s no problem, (Y/N)!” Carly exclaimed. 

“It was awesome having you around, maybe we can hang out during the week or something?” Chris asked and ran a hand through his dark hair. 

“Sure! I’d love to. I’ll have to check with my classes and all, though.” You replied and Chris smiled. 

“Thanks for the ride again, Shana.” You smiled and Shana gave you a nod. 

“My pleasure, (Y/N).” She said. 

“See you on Monday, Scott!” You waved at him from the sidewalk and Scott waved back. 

“Hey, we don’t have any homework right? Because I don’t plan on doing anything.” He smiled.

“I think we don’t.” You laughed. “Well, see you guys. Drive safely.” 

The Evans’ waved at you and you walked to the entrance of your dorm building. 

The week passed quite fast and so did the semester at your school. It all happened quicker than you’d have thought and now was your graduation ceremony. Both, Scott and you were making plans as to what you were going to do during the summer before actually going to auditions and getting jobs. 

The Evans’ family and yours became close pals once you introduced them to each other. Robert and Jensen usually talked dad stuff and made dad jokes together, too. Both were ridiculous when they were in the same room, the Evans’ siblings and you were usually embarrassed about that most of the time. 

Prom was great, you spent it with Scott and the rest of your friends, everyone had a fantastic time until they realized that now a new phase was about to start and they all turn to sentimentalism. You couldn’t blame them, though. Good-byes were the worst part. 

The day after Prom you weren’t feeling like doing anything at all, so you decided to stay home and clean around your room, even when you had a slight headache. But the day after that, your family and the Evans’ decided to have a celebratory breakfast in honor of your and Scott’s graduation. 

The Evans’ were coming to your house to have breakfast, so you had to wake up earlier than usual and helped your mum and dad prepare the food. The doorbell rang and you walked to open the front door.

You greeted Robert and Lisa and then Carly, Shana and finally Scott, who was holding a big cake. 

“That looks great.” You said. 

“I made it.” Scott said proudly. 

“Really?”

“He doesn’t even know how to make cereal, (Y/N).” Shana joked. 

“Oh, shush.” Scott grinned and you laughed. “Chris isn’t coming, he’s filming something and I don’t remember what.” He added. 

“That’s gonna be us in a few months, Scott.” You said. 

“Hopefully.” He replied. 

Everyone was in the dining room and serving each other whatever they wanted to eat. You were about to get on your seat when there was a knock on the door and you went to get it. 

You opened the door and found Chris with a big grin on his face and a couple of wrapped gift boxes in his hands. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed happily and you smiled back and greeted him. 

“Hey, Johnny Storm!” You said and let him walk inside. “Scott told me you weren’t coming.” 

“Yeah, well… change of plans.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Also, this is for you.” He gave you the (favorite color) box. “Congrats on the graduation thing.” He smiled and you hugged him after taking the gift. 

“Thank you, Chris.” 

“You’re welcome.” He replied after pulling away. “Is everybody here, already?” You nodded your head and both of you made your way to the dining room. 

“Who was it?” Your dad, Jensen, asked.

“Johnny Storm.” You smiled as you motioned for Chris to walk in the dining room.

Everyone cheered and greeted Chris, he then gave Scott the other box; congratulating him. 

Breakfast passed by, it was full of short stories and anecdotes about you and Scott and about all the times the Evans’ siblings and you went out. Sometimes, someone had to stop talking about a story because halfway through, they realized how wrong or illegal it could sound to the parents in the room. 

Scott and you talked about your vacation plans and everyone was giving you advice or options you could take into account so that the road trip was much more enjoyable. It wasn’t just going to be you and Scott but also Gwen, Benjamin and Ed. 

The small gathering finished and the Evans’, except Chris, went home. Chris went to the airport, since he still had to film something. 

At night, you opened the box Chris had given you and discovered it was a small bear plushie with a graduation gown and hat. It was also holding a silver bracelet that you tied around your wrist. 

From that day, everything would be changing for you, mostly professionally. Months passed after your road trip with your friends and some of them had gotten jobs just as they went back home. Scott had a couple of small roles in TV shows and you were going to different auditions, hoping for the best.

In-between jobs, you decided to study something more apart from theatre, so you learned directing as well as producing, which opened a lot more doors for you. It took you a couple of years but now, you were just finishing the last show of a play in Broadway and it went fantastic. 

You left the theatre and while walking to your own flat, your phone rang. The number displayed in the screen, you didn’t recognize but you picked it up anyway. 

“Hello?” You answered. 

“(Y/N), hello. I’m surprised that you still have the same number from so many years ago.” They said and you immediately recognized Chris’ voice. 

“Chris? Well, this is a surprise.” You replied, a smile on your face. “What can I do for you, my friend?” 

“Well, I’m in New York right now but I know you were doing a show just now…” 

“It already finished. Want to meet somewhere?” You asked. It could be nice to catch up on life with him, since you hadn’t seen him in, about a year.

“Um… text me your address and I’ll be there shortly.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few.” You replied and then texted him the address. He quickly texted you back, telling you he would be there in 10 minutes. 

You hurried your walk and almost a minute after you closed the door of your flat, there was a knock on the door. You placed your coat over your couch and opened the door to reveal a smiley scruffy Chris Evans. 

“Hey.” Chris greeted and waved his hand. 

“Hi!” You said and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around you. 

You invited him in and after offering him a drink, both of you sat down on the couch and started talking about your jobs and upcoming projects. 

“I’m thinking of taking a couple of weeks off before I can go back to work.” You were saying. 

“Sounds good. Do you know what you want to do next?” Chris asked and you shook your head. “Great. Because I’ve got something for you.” He started and you placed your glass over the table in the middle of the living room and Chris did the same. “Remember that project I mentioned to you that I wasn’t sure I should take it?” 

“Yeah, because it was so much commitment…” You said. 

“Yeah, well… a friend of mine talked to me about it, because he’s also involved with the company and he convinced me to take it.” Chris smiled. 

“That’s awesome, Chris!” You cheered. “When do you start?” 

“In a couple of weeks.” He said. “But I wanted to talk to you about it because when I went to the meeting with the producers and the president of the company, I told them that I knew a woman that was an incredible actress, who also happened to be a great director.” He smirked. “Long story short, I told them they should hire you for a part in the movie and they’re giving you a chance.” Your eyes were wide open and not a word was coming out of your mouth. “Are you up for it?” He asked but you still didn’t know what to say. “(Y/N), please, say something. Did I screw up a project you had in mind?” 

You shook your head, coming back to reality. 

“No, no, no. You didn’t screw anything at all. Did you really tell them those things about me?” You asked and he shyly nodded his head. “That’s really sweet of you, Chris. But… who’s this company you’re talking about?” You inquired.

“It’s a secret.” He placed his index finger over his lips and made a ‘shhh’ sound and you laughed. “Listen, the meeting is in three days. I leave to Los Angeles tomorrow morning but if you want to go to the meeting, I’ll gladly meet you at the LAX in two days and show you around the city.” You hummed for a couple of seconds, thinking about Chris’ plan. 

“Agreed?” He held out his hand. 

“Agreed.” You shook his hand. 

Half an hour later Chris left your flat and you had lied down on your bed, thinking. 

It was Friday, Chris was leaving tomorrow to Los Angeles and if you wanted to take the opportunity the big, secret company was giving you, you should take the first flight on Sunday, so that on Monday, you could go to the meeting. 

Chris gave you Saturday to think about the whole thing and you couldn’t stop thinking about the thing since Friday night. 

“I’m sure I won’t regret this.” You said to yourself as you were finishing packing your things in a medium-sized suitcase.

“Tomorrow LAX.” You texted him and got his reply faster that you’d thought you will. 

“I’ve got the whole day planned out, already.” Chris texted back. “At what time does your flight arrive, LA time?” He sent a second text. 

“At 9:30 am, more or less.” You replied. 

“I’ll be waiting.” He texted back. 

Los Angeles. New project. And getting to work with your friend? Yeah, not risking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more weeks and I'll get more invested in this story.  
> I know there's a lot of Chris Evans on here but Tom will be back, don't worry :)  
> As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged.


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen was at the door of your apartment at the hour you had told him to be, you knew he was always on time and he never disappointed. He made sure you were taking everything you needed and drove you to the airport. 

It was really early in the morning so the road was mostly empty of cars or trucks and you arrived early at the airport. 

Jensen and you kept talking until it was time for you to board the plane and the farewell was sad, even though both of you knew it wasn’t going to be for a long time but just for a few days. 

~~~~

Once inside the plane and in your seat, you looked out the window. A long time had passed since you had been on a plane but for some reason, you were nervous and your legs were shaking. 

As you looked out the window, you felt someone had sat next to you after putting their belongings on the top compartment. 

“First flight?” They asked and you turned to look at them. It was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. You shook your head at his question. 

“It’s just been a while since I’ve been on a plane.” You said. “And you?” 

“It’s definitely not my first one.” He chuckled softly. “Are you going on vacation?” 

“Actually I’m going to a job interview…” 

“Really? That’s great. Where?” 

“I don’t know.” You shrugged your shoulders and he had a raised brow. You chuckled at the expression. 

“How?” 

“A friend of mine told me that he had convinced the people to hire me and they wanted to talk to me, but he wanted to keep the ‘big company’ as a secret.” 

“That’s a good idea, although there are many ‘big companies’ in Los Angeles.” He smirked. “Quite a tricky one, your friend.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m excited to see what the job will be.” You said. “Are you going on vacation?”

“Nope. Just like you, I’m going to work.” He replied. “They told us to arrive on Monday because they were going to throw a party for a thing that they had just finished and then the others would start working.” He explained. “I’m part of the ‘others’.” 

“They are going to receive with a party? Well, not that’s really cool.” You commented and he smiled. 

“It is, it really is.” He agreed and then he held his hand out for a shake. “I’m Sebastian.” 

“(Y/N), nice to meet you, Sebastian.” You said as you shook his hand. 

Both of you kept talking for a while, even after the plane took off and a few minutes after. But since the two had been woken up quite early in order to catch the plane, you decided to take a nap and so did Sebastian. 

~~~~

You woke up after feeling that someone was poking the tip of your nose. You looked up and saw Sebastian giving you a soft smile. 

“We’re here, sleepy head.” He said. 

And that was when you noticed that you had been asleep on his shoulder. You apologized to him but at least, you hadn’t drooled over him, which would’ve been extremely embarrassing. Wow, you didn’t even noticed when you landed. 

“That was fast…” You said as you rubbed your eyes and drank some water that you had on your purse. 

“Few hours, yes.” Sebastian nodded his head. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“Yeah, your shoulder is very comfortable…” You chuckled and he grinned. “You?”

“Considering I didn’t have a human pillow… but I slept really well.” 

Sebastian got up from his seat and took out the bag he had put on the top compartment. 

“I have to go, the driver is waiting for me already…” Sebastian said while he put the bag’s strap on his shoulder.

“Sure, you go. And have fun at your work!” You said. 

“Thank you and good luck at your job interview, flight buddy!” Sebastian replied and he started walking the hall and out the plane. 

Sebastian was gone and you were patiently waiting for the line of people to leave the plane and then you went in line when someone nice enough and not in a rush let you go before them. You left the plane and then went to the baggage claim section where you waited for your luggage. 

With your bags in your hands you proceeded to walk to the ‘arriving’s’ section where you figured Chris would be waiting for you. And there he was. He was dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt and a cap facing backwards. 

Chris spotted you right away and went quickly towards you, bringing you into a tight hug. 

“Hey!” Chris exclaimed before he hugged you. 

“Hello!” You replied and wrapped your arms around his middle. 

After a moment, you both pulled away and Chris grabbed your bags even when you were telling him that you could handle them both. 

“How was the flight?” 

“It was nice. I made a friend on the plane,” you started but then blushed as the sudden memory, “and I fell asleep on his shoulder.” 

“Did you drool on him?” Chris asked with a certain amusing voice, clearly trying not to laugh if you said yes. 

“I didn’t!” You said, “it would’ve been incredibly embarrassing.” Chris laughed anyway, imagining what it would’ve been like if you had drooled over the shoulder of your flight buddy. 

Chris and you made your way through the airport and into the parking lot where Chris’ car was. He place the baggage in the back and he then opened the co-pilot door for you to get it and he made his way to the driver’s side. 

“So… what’s the plan for today?” You asked, turning to his side on the passenger’s seat. 

“Well, first thing; we have to leave your stuff at my place…” You stopped him there. 

“I already reserved a room on a hotel.” 

“Can you cancel?” 

“I don’t know but I don’t want to bother you and invade your privacy by staying at your house.” You said. 

“You’re not invading my privacy, I want you to stay with me because I don’t want you to spend lots of money on the hotel that you’ll only be staying a couple of nights—“

“But, Chris—“

“If you do get the job, and I’m sure you will get the job, we will be filming in London on July and also… if you stay with me, we’re gonna have movie marathons and we’re going to eat lots of junk food, too.” Chris said excitedly. “What would you do in some lame hotel at night? Huh?” 

You shook your head, amused by his words. You had missed this dorky friend of yours but you still wanted to know who the big, ‘secret’ company was. 

“Okay…” You finally agreed, “let me call the hotel and cancel.” Chris nodded his head and you did your calls. 

It took you a good twenty minutes to explain why you were cancelling to the hotel and gave the excuse that you were no longer going to be able to arrive on time and that they should give another person the room and stuff like that. You weren’t great at lying and Chris was trying not to laugh at everything you were saying. 

Finally, Chris pulled over a neighborhood were the houses looked a little expensive and he parked his car in the driveway. 

Chris helped you with your bags and he opened the door of his house for you to go inside. 

“So… this is my house.” He said as you walked in. 

“You have a really nice house…” You complimented as you turned to look at him. 

“Thank you,” he grinned, “also… I arranged AND cleaned the guest room so that you can stay in there, it has a sofa that turns into a bed and trust me… it’s magical.” You chuckled slightly and followed him to the room, with one of your bags over your shoulder and the other one was being carried by Chris. 

He opened the door to the room and started showing you around. He made the sofa turn into a bed and made you lay down on it, despite you didn’t want to lay down at that very moment but you couldn’t deny that it was, indeed; magical. 

Chris was lying on the sofa/bed next to you.

“Did I mention that tomorrow we’re going to a party?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow and looking at you. 

“No…” You shook your head. 

“Well, (Y/N), we’re going to a party.” Chris grinned. 

“What’s it for?”

“Apparently, they just wrapped production on another movie and since we’re about to start one… I don’t know, weird but fun shit.” 

“Oh well, sounds good.” You smiled. 

“Great!”

Chris hopped off the sofa. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you for a while so that you can get your stuff ready and I’ll go get some other stuff ready and then we will go to our first destination.” 

“What’s our first destination?” 

“Wherever the road takes us.” Chris stuck his tongue out in excitement and then left to his room leaving you with a smile on your face and things to unpack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY

You decided not to waste time unpacking and went in search for Chris around his house. The place wasn't too big, it was the right size just for him and maybe a couple more people. 

Once you found him, he lead you back to the car and the 'tour' began. Since it was midday Chris suggested to go to museums first because it was really hot outside. You agreed to what he said since you barely knew Los Angeles and were basically the tourist, this time. 

The first stop was the Madame Tussaud's Museum that had wax figures of celebrities, superheroes and others. For Chris it was funny since he knew a few of the celebs that were in wax in that place. After finishing the tour there, Chris continued showing you around Hollywood; pointing out the buildings and giving you a few facts about them that he knew. 

After visiting Hollywood and then downtown LA; that didn't have a lot of thing to see, Chris drove to a restaurant where you had lunch and spent some time chatting, you tried to get Chris to name the big, secret Company but he wouldn't tell you. 

Finishing your meals, Chris said that he was going to take you to Santa Monica Pier and you remembered seeing it on TV Shows and pictures of it as well, and you knew it had a few attractions. 

Once at the pier, after Chris parked the car, you both were walking and looking at everything that was at the location; restaurants, souvenir stores, more restaurants, some people drawing cartoons of models and more souvenir stores, not to mention the occasional guy or girl in roller skates or skateboard. 

You both stopped where the wooden floor ended that marked the spot where people were practicing fishing. By this time, the sunset was taking place and you and Chris were looking at the horizon.

"I bet you didn't get views like this in London." Chris commented and you could notice a smirk on his face. 

"On a good day we could see the blue color of the sky." You replied with a slight chuckle, making Chris laugh. 

"So it really just rains there?" 

"It rains a lot and sometimes it's just cloudy." 

"Coming to LA gives you hope on sunny days, then." You smiled at his words.

"Yeah. It's really beautiful and this sunset is definitely going to stay in my mind forever." You said and looked at him, "thank you for bringing me here, Chris."

“Just a little something for one of the best persons I’ve met in my life.” He replied looking at you and smiled softly. After a couple of seconds just staring at the sky, Chris grabbed your hand and began running back to the entrance of the Pacific Park. “C’mon, we have to get on the Ferris wheel!” 

Laughing at his excitement you ran behind him, keeping the same pace and holding his hand tightly in case anything happened and both of you ended up separating from each other. 

After doing the line to get on the Ferris Wheel and Chris looking away every time someone made eye contact with him, trying not to be recognized, you were finally in front of the line and before you could get on the cart, the guys working in the attraction took a photo of you and Chris that you could buy later after the ride had finished. 

While the cart was going up you and Chris talked and looked at the sunset. One thing was looking at it from the sea level but now, looking at it from the highest point on the Ferris Wheel looked even better, not to mention that you could see all the lights from buildings nearby and people walking at the Pacific Park and on the beach. 

“You are really lucky that you get this kind of views.” You commented and Chris chuckled. “Sometimes people get in the London Eye and all they see are clouds and rain.” You grinned. 

“I don’t come here to Pacific Park very often. Just when friends are over and want to know the city… or when I ask a girl out on a date.” He smiled. 

“Ooooh… so this is your first option when taking a girl out?” Chris shrugged his shoulders. 

“Depends on the girl. Maybe they don’t like Ferris wheels, or they fear heights or hate people, I dunno.” He let out a small chuckle and you smiled softly.

“Are we going somewhere after this or are we heading back to your house?” 

“We are going somewhere. You have to see Hollywood at night and all the lights…” Chris explained using his hands to emphasize. 

The ride finished and Chris paid for the picture that featured both of you and gave it to you as a souvenir of the place. 

“We should probably frame it or something.” He suggested looking at the picture and you nodded your head. 

“We totally should.” 

Both of you walked back to Chris’ car and he was driving to Griffith Park. The ride was filled with laughter as Chris told you stories that happened on set while he was filming some of his movies and even of some fan encounters he had had a while back. 

“And… we are here.” Chris parked his car on the side of the road since he knew the place was going to be crowded on the top of the Griffith Observatory and there was no point on trying. “We’re gonna have to walk up to the Observatory.” 

“Good thing I’m wearing my running shoes.” You said looking down at your feet. You were wearing your sneakers since this morning for much more comfortable traveling. 

Chris and you walked up to the Griffith Observatory where you were able to see the city lighting up as well as the Hollywood sign over the mountain that it rested on.   
Chris payed for the entrance to the Observatory that mainly featured science and astronomy related stuff that was, honestly, beautiful and interesting at the same time and while watching everything that surrounded you about space, you thought that maybe, if you hadn’t chosen to become an actress or filmmaker or director, you would’ve probably picked being an astronaut. 

After a little more than an hour and a half, Chris and you started walking out of the Observatory and to Chris’ car.   
Chris rolled down the car’s windows when you were reaching Hollywood. The wind would turn your hair into a mess but seeing the nightlife held in the place was just amazing. It reminded you a little of the nightlife in New York but Los Angeles had a hotter weather and you even caught a slight glimpse of an event being held near the Kodak Theater. 

“Tell me you didn’t have to be at that event back there.” You said looking at Chris and he laughed. 

“No, I didn’t. I don’t exactly know what was going on back there but I really don’t remember receiving an invitation for it.” 

An hour later you were back at Chris’ house and you basically flopped on the couch and Chris laughed when he saw you doing that. 

“Do you want pizza?” He asked from the doorframe of the living room. You sat up in the couch and nodded your head. 

“Sounds great.” You said and Chris took out his phone to call his nearest pizza place. 

Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and you helped Chris with the plates and glasses since the both of you were going to eat it in the living room while talking and watching TV. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Chris questioned before taking a bit of his slice of pizza. 

“Yeah, a bit…” You said with a bit of insecurity. “Okay… maybe a little more than ‘a bit’.” Chris chuckled softly. 

“Don’t be. You are an awesome actress and your skills as director are incredible. I’m sure you’ll land a part on the production.” He assured you. 

“Do I get to know what production it is?” You asked him, trying to make the puppy eyes but Chris looked away. 

“You’ll know tomorrow.” He replied with a sly smile on his face. 

After the box of pizza was finished and a couple of movies were watched, you told Chris that you were going to take a shower and then would be hitting the hay. 

Laying down on the sofa that turned into a bed, you adjusted the alarm on your phone. Since your meeting was at 10:00 am, you figured that scheduling it at 7:30 am would give you plenty of time to get ready and mentally prepare yourself for whatever questions you were going to receive from the producers and/or president of the company.

~~~~ 

You woke up to the sound of your alarm and picking up your outfit for the meeting you stepped into the bathroom and after almost thirty minutes you were out of there.   
You applied some makeup and did your hair appropriately since you were basically attending a job interview and wanted to give a good first impression. Before you slid on your heels, you opted to get some breakfast first and then add the last details. 

Once in the kitchen you discovered that Chris was already there eating some Cap’n Crunch and after he smiled softly at you, you joined him. 

“I was actually going to wake you up after finishing this cereal but I’m glad you put your own alarm.” He said with his morning-ish voice and taking out a bowl and spoon for you.

“Oh well… I didn’t exactly know where the Company is and I wanted to take my time doing everything I have to before the meeting.” You replied taking the utensils from him and pouring some cereal on your bowl. 

“I’m driving you there, by the way.” Chris said. “I want to see the look on your face when we get there.” He grinned and you chuckled. 

Cap’n Crunch was gone from your bowl and after you went to the guest room to put on your heels and brush your teeth, and after Chris got ready after taking a quick shower you were now on your way to the meeting and you couldn’t help it but you were shaking. 

Chris noticed that you were nervous, seeing how you were moving your legs and playing with your hands. When the car stopped at a red light, Chris placed a hand on yours and facing you, he gave you a soft and reassuring smile. 

“It’s gonna be okay, (Y/N).” He said and in return, you smiled. 

“Big, secret company… here I go.” You said making Chris grin widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful human and I'm so sorry this update is so late and I'm already back at school and just ugh.  
> I hope you still like this story. 
> 
> As always, feedback is heavily appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading c:


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand... jk 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, just letting you know in these chapters it's supposed to be 2010; in case any of you were lost.

The trip to the place where you would be having the interview was a bit far from Chris' neighborhood. Almost an hour later you arrived, just in time for the interview there were still 15 minutes left for it to be your turn. 

Chris walked next to you into the building and once you crossed the glass doors and looked to the front, you froze. 

Right in front of you, there was the reception but that wasn't what made you stop; it was the sign in the wall. It read 'MARVEL'.

Your eyes went wide and your jaw dropped, you could hear a giggle coming from your side and just as you turned you saw Chris with a wide grin on his face. 

"You've got to be kidding." You said once you had almost regained your composure. 

"I'll explain later. I wouldn't want you to arrive late to your interview." He replied and placing his hand in the small of your back he started walking and pushing you slightly to walk   
faster.

Both of you went into the elevator and Chris pressed one of the buttons on the side of it. Your breathing was heavy in sign of nervousness. Chris took your hand in his and smiled softly at you. 

"It's gonna be alright." He assured you and you let out a sigh trying to calm yourself.

Stepping out the elevator, Chris guided you to another pair of doors that led to another reception. There he told you to wait in one of the chairs and you obliged. Chris talked to the receptionist and after some laughs were shared a man came out of what seemed to be an office. 

"Chris." He said and Chris looked at him. Walking towards each other they hugged in that manly way, guys do. 

"That's my friend over there, Kevin. Please be nice." He said and the so called 'Kevin' looked at you and gave a nod of his head. 

"(Y/N) Rogers, right?" He asked, you got up from your seat and nodded your head. 

"Yes, sir." You replied. 

“My name’s Kevin Feige. Come into my office, let's chat." Kevin said and moved to a side letting you walk first into his office. You looked back and saw Chris giving you a thumbs up before the door was closed behind Kevin. 

Kevin told you to take a seat and the talking began. 

"Chris told me you are an actress, director and producer... is that right?" 

"Yes. I studied acting at NYU and then I decided to study directing as well." You explained. 

"Yes. I read your resume." He said looking at some papers. You had a confused look in your face, you didn't know from where Marvel had got your studies and experience because you certainly hadn't sent it to them. "I've got contacts very interested in you." He added in response to your questioning look. 

"Oh..." 

"Listen (Y/N), Chris talked to me because he wanted us to get you a part in the movie." He started and you knew where this was going. "And reading from your experience we would love to have you starring in it but if I'm not mistaken, we've got all the actors confirmed." You still had a serious look on your face, you had to be professional, and it wasn't the first time you had lost a job. "However," that word raised your spirits, "we are looking for an assistant director. If you want it... it's yours." He finished with a bit of a smile. 

"Yes. Assistant director sounds perfect. Honestly, sir, everything at Marvel sounds incredible." You replied with a lot of enthusiasm. 

"Great! And that way we can save you for another future project..." He commented, "by the way call me Kevin, all the kids around here do." 

"Okay... Kevin." You replied with a grin on your face.

The President of Marvel continued talking to you about what the project was about which Chris hadn’t told you anything because he wanted it to be a secret; a secret that could only be revealed once you had joined the production. Kevin gave you all the details about pre-production and how you were the last piece of the puzzle since they had had a hard time looking for a trustworthy first assistant director because it was a very tough job but your qualifications seemed the best that they could ask for. 

An hour and a half later, Kevin told you that you could go and would be seeing you on June 25th to discuss arrangements so that you could begin all the callings and shot lists. 

You shook his hand and left his office with a few papers on your bag. 

Once the door opened you saw Chris talking to some guy and you weren’t sure if to interrupt or wait until they both had stopped talking but you hadn’t to do any because Chris saw you and motioned for you to come over and so you did. 

“Seb, this is (Y/N).” Chris said and when you turned to look at the guy, you couldn’t believe it. Could the world actually be this small? That you were seeing the guy you used as pillow on the flight to LA? 

“Hey… flight buddy.” Sebastian said with a smile on his face and his hand out for a shake. 

“Hi.” You replied taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Wait—flight buddy?” Chris asked looking at you. “You slept on Sebastian’s shoulder?” He added to his question with an amused voice and you blushed slightly. 

“I don’t blame her. People have told me I’m quite comfortable.” Sebastian commented just as you had stopped shaking hands. 

“You are. I’ve tested it.” You added. 

“Backed up by science now.” Sebastian said. “So… Chris was telling me that you were having a meeting with Kevin.” You nodded your head. “How was it?” Chris turned to look at you, trying to figure out the news from the look on your face. 

“You got it, didn’t you? Please tell me you got it. Or I’ll quit.” Chris said. 

“You can’t quit. We start in a few days…”

“YOU GOT IT!” Chris exclaimed. “You said ‘we’!” Chris hugged you tightly and brought Sebastian into the hug as well. You couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. “I knew you would get a part in the production!” He added once he had released you both. 

“Hey, guys. I very much like you to be here and all but Mr. Feige told me to ask you if you could tone it down a little bit because he’s in a call and he can hear your voice in his office…” The receptionist said politely and Chris covered his mouth with his hand. 

“We’ll get going.” Chris said almost in a whisper. “We should get a celebratory lunch or something…” 

“I have to check something with Kevin… is it alright if I see you downstairs at the lobby?” Sebastian asked and both of you nodded your heads. 

Chris and you walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby where you waited for Sebastian who after a couple of minutes was joining you and the three of you decided to go to a breakfast place and get pancakes even if it was almost afternoon. 

After you got your orders delivered and started eating your pancakes, Chris started asking question in between bites to his own pancakes. Sebastian just watched the exchange since he barely knew you, even when you were kinda close because you slept on his shoulder. 

“So… what did Kevin tell you?” Chris asked before taking a bite and you swallowed what you had in your mouth. 

“Well… for some reason he already had my resume…” You looked at Chris and he just smiled. “And told me that he wanted me to be part of it but that all the actor positions were fulfilled.” 

“Sorry. You can take my part if you want.” Sebastian suggested making you chuckle. 

“But… you are part of the production… you told us back at the studio.” Chris said, quite concerned that he might have been mistaken. 

“I am. Just… not part of the cast.” You replied and added. “I’m first assistant director.” 

“Oh… you get the hard part.” Chris replied. “But I’m so excited that you’re gonna be with us!” Chris said happily. 

“Me too!” You replied and saw Sebastian laughing which probably meant he was also happy about this. 

“By the way… we’re going to a party tonight.” Chris said. 

“Ah yes… I had forgotten about that.” Sebastian added. 

“You’re always lost, Sebastian.” Chris chuckled. 

“True.” Seb nodded his head and you laughed.

“Is it formal?” You asked. 

“I guess. They’re wrapping production on one of the projects and they also want to introduce the cast from our project and you’re going with us.”

“I didn’t bring a dress!” You replied. 

“Well… we’ll get you one.” Sebastian said. “Chris here knows plenty of dress shops.” You raised an eyebrow at Chris. 

“It’s not like that…” He defended with a smile. 

After lunch, Sebastian left because he had stuff to do before the party started and by that he meant that he needed to get a suit for the night. Chris drove you around Los Angeles to dress shops that he thought you probably would like. 

Eventually you found one and Chris drove back to his house, there each of you got ready for the party that was a few hours away but given the fact that you both had to dress up you had to take plenty of time. 

You joined Chris at the living room, he was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt. You, on the other hand, were wearing a black dress that fitted you perfectly or that was what Chris had told you when you were trying them on and basically showing them to Chris. 

“You look amazing, (Y/N).” Chris said making you blush. “Ready?” He asked, giving you his arm for you to tangle with. 

“Ready.” You replied and moved your arm around his. 

A great night was waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people were asking for an update so here it is!   
> I'm quite busy at school, guys. I'm working on a short film and that's why I haven't got the time to update as I'd like.   
> As always feedback is very much appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Walking outside of the house Chris guided you to his car. He hadn't hired a driver for the night which was honestly, better because you could talk freely to Chris. 

The wrap party was taking place in a bar at a fancy hotel in Los Angeles. When you asked Chris who was going to be there he shrugged his shoulders and said a small 'no idea'. 

"Actually, I've got a few names in my head and they will probably be there." He commented and you stared at him, hoping that he will tell you. "Um... Sebastian's gonna be there, Dominic, probably Robert Downey Jr because he likes parties, Hayley is gonna be there... many people that I just forgot their names..." He smirked making you laugh. "And well, the other guys and women from the other production."

"Sounds like it's gonna be full." You replied.

"It will be full of fun. They are all really awesome." Chris replied. 

"Do you know what the other production is?" You asked. 

"Thor, I think." He said. "Hemsworth is huge. Like, if I look huge, he's even huger." That made you laugh, especially because Chris was using his hands to emphasize that Chris Hemsworth was, in fact, huge. 

After about a forty-five minute drive, you finally arrived to the hotel and Chris drove inside the parking lot. He then proceeded to open the door for you and you tangled your arm with his. 

“Did you do parties like this for your theatre productions?” Chris asked whilst you were walking towards the entrance. 

“Not this big, I’m sure.” You replied and added, “we did small things at a local bar or something. These are major productions so…”

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you. 

“A little, yes.” 

“Don’t be.” Chris smiled sweetly at you. “They’re gonna love you and if you feel weird, there’s Sebastian, you’ve met him. And Hayley, she’s English, too. She’s fun.”

“Well, they do sound really great. I mean, Sebastian is awesome, he let me sleep on his shoulder that says a lot.” You joked making Chris chuckle. 

Arriving to the entrance to the Hotel, the both of you then were escorted to the bar were the party was taking place. You stepped inside side by side with Chris and you noticed how big the bar was. It was probably also used as the restaurant of the hotel but it was still quite big. 

“Evans!” A male voice called and Chris was quickly embraced by a taller, blond man. 

“Hey, man!” Chris replied patting the guy on the back before being released from the huge arms. “This is (Y/N). A friend of mine.” He introduced you. 

“(Y/N), a pleasure to meet you. I’m Chris Hemsworth.” Hemsworth introduced and held his hand out. 

“Right back at you, Chris.” You grinned and shook his hand. 

“So are you part of the Captain America crew?” Hemsworth asked. 

“Yeah, I just got hired, actually.” You chuckled. “I’m assistant director.”

“I wish you the best of luck with this guy.” Chris said poking Evans on his side and laughed. 

“Oh, I’ve dealt with him before, not acting wise but I have.” You replied with a grin. 

“Oh, so you guys go way back?” He asked.

“Yeah, she’s a friend of Scott’s and we met a few years back.” Evans replied. 

“Ooooh, that’s nice.” Hemsworth told the both of you, he opened his mouth about to say something else but was interrupted by someone yelling his name. “Oops, I’m gonna have to leave you, guys, I think it’s time for the cast photograph.” Chris apologized.

“It’s alright, we’ll see you around, right?” Evans replied and Hemsworth nodded his head before leaving the two of you. 

“Wow. He is huger than you.” You told Chris, gaining a laugh from him. 

“Told ya.” He said. “Hey, there’s the Captain America crew, let’s go, so you can meet ‘em, too.” 

Both of you walked towards the table that was gathering a little more than ten people. It wasn’t the whole crew, for sure, but at least part of the cast was there. 

Chris started saying hello to each of them and would introduce you to the ones that you hadn’t met yet, which were everyone except for Sebastian, who was dressed in a grey suit, white shirt and black tie; he was looking very handsome. 

“Hey, Sebastian, have you seen Hayley? She’s never late to these things.” Chris asked Seb, who was standing next to you. 

“She was here earlier but then a friend of hers arrived and she went to talk to him, apparently they hadn’t seen each other in months.” Sebastian replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“Who is Hayley playing on the film?” You asked Chris.

“Peggy Carter.” He replied. 

“Oh, I know about her. She’s gonna be such a badass—“

“I’m glad someone else knows about my character!” A female voice exclaimed and you turned when Chris and Sebastian smiled, you then moved slightly to a side to include Hayley into the small triangle –now square—that you were in with Sebastian and Chris. 

“Chris was just asking about you, Hayley.” Seb said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“You summoned me, child.” Hayley joked and hugged Chris. After letting go of him, she looked at you and smiled. “I hadn’t seen you before. Are you the latest addition to the crew?” You nodded your head. 

“Yeah, that I am. I’m (Y/N).” You held your hand out and she shook it, smiling. 

“Oh, I know darling. Chris here has been talking about you a lot during our meetings and such.” She commented and when you looked at Chris you noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“That’s not true!” Chris replied. 

“Oh, but it is!” Sebastian said taking the side of Hayley on this. 

“You know, Hayley, (Y/N)’s from England, too.” Chris said quickly trying to change the topic.

“That’s not completely true…” You commented, raising an eyebrow at him; amused. 

“You picked up the accent, I guess that’s why he considers you English.” Hayley said and you chuckled while nodding your head. “Well, that makes three English people here that I know of that is.” 

“Who’s the third?” Seb asked. 

“Tom. After the picture was taken, he was going to get drinks, I told him I would come and find you.” Hayley replied.

At the sudden mention of the name ‘Tom’ something inside you jumped, as if you had been surprised or someone had scared the crap outta you. You had met a few Tom’s throughout the years and the mention of them had always given you this kind of reaction, the hope of seeing your childhood best friend since you had lost all contact with him after the letters were no longer being received, was always there.

But surely this ‘Tom’ Hayley was speaking about couldn’t be him. Or could it be him? You wanted to know but at the same time you didn’t want to. You hadn’t seen him in a little more than ten years. You didn’t know how you were going to react. Were you still considered friends to each other? All these thoughts plus the nervousness you were feeling since this morning started making you nauseous. 

“Excuse me guys, I’ll be right back.” You apologized and went to find the bathroom to freshen up. 

 

****

“Is (Y/N) alright?” Seb asked, looking at Chris. 

“She told me she was nervous when we were on our way here. It’s probably that.” He slid his hands in his pockets. 

“You should get her a drink, Chris. Calm her nerves.” Hayley said. “This can be a little too much for her. I know she’s experienced and all but people still get nervous because of this. You know it.” 

“Yeah, I know. I have to deal with it myself, too.” Chris said referring to the anxiety that he got sometimes. “You stay here, guys. I’m gonna check on (Y/N).” 

Sebastian and Hayley nodded their heads and sat in the nearby chairs that were around a table.

****

Chris made his way to the bathroom, stopping first at the bar and asking for some vodka and some scotch, not combined but separated to ask what you’d prefer. 

He stopped at the door and leaned on the wall next to it. A few women would enter and come back out, giving Chris some flirty looks but he would just ignore them. From the place he was in, he could listen to what was going on at the bar and what was happening at the event. Captain America hadn’t been mentioned so he didn’t have to worry, not yet. He was still looking around and waiting for you to come out of the bathroom but nothing happened. A young woman, who was part of the hotel staff was about to go in but Chris stopped her.

“Hey, could you say to (Y/N), that Chris is waiting for her outside, please? She’s been there for a while now…” He asked the woman and she nodded her head. 

About a minute later you came out. 

“Hey…” Chris placed the two glasses he had in his hands, on the floor and brought you into his arms. “It’s okay, (Y/N), I’m here.” You wrapped his arms around his middle and squeezed him, making him giggle, that resulted in a giggle coming from you. 

You pulled away and smiled softly at Chris.

“I brought you vodka and scotch, you pick.” Chris said holding up both glasses and you picked the one you wanted. “Cheers.” He said before clinking both glasses and each of you drank the liquid of them. 

“How long were you waiting here?” 

“No more than a couple of minutes.” He smiled and you returned it. 

“We should get back to the others.” Chris nodded his head and placing his hand in the small of your back, you started walking back to the bar.

Once inside the bar, you left the two glasses by the bar and continued your way to were Hayley and Sebastian were but now there was someone else sitting in one of the chairs. 

“There they are!” Hayley exclaimed once she distinguished you and Chris in the crowd. 

“Yay!” Sebastian exclaimed raising his drink.

The other person turned around on their seat and that’s when you saw who it was. 

Tom.

It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is very much appreciated!   
> Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than usual.

You stopped walking, your hands fell to your sides as you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. 

Tom was there, right in front of you. His lips were a little parted and his eyes widened a little as if trying to understand what was happening and wondering if he was actually seeing you and not hallucinating; his eyebrows were raised, too, in surprise and shock. Yes, he looked different; he was definitely taller and his curls weren’t blond, at least not right now but it was him. 

Chris stopped next to you when he noticed that you weren’t walking towards your friends anymore. He raised an eyebrow at you and you could see that he was saying something but your mind and attention was focused on Tom. Yes, it probably was a bit rude but you couldn’t help it. 

After what seemed minutes but were actually seconds, Tom got up from his seat, stumbling a little with the chair he was sitting on and walked forward towards you and Chris. 

“Please, tell me this is not some dream I’m in.” Tom pleaded once he was in front of you, never taking his eyes off of you. 

“What?” Chris asked, looking very confused. 

“(Y/N)?” You heard an English accent saying your name and that was when you came back to Earth. 

“Tom?” You asked, even though you were sure it was him, you asked hoping that he wasn’t some kind of doppelganger. 

Tom gave you no answer but just a big smile that took most of the room on his face. You didn’t know what to do, if to shake his hand or to hug him but after what seemed like hours, which were actually seconds, Tom pulled you into a tight embrace, his arms around your body and you wrapped yours around his middle. Even though, ten years had passed since the last time you had seen him his hugs hadn’t changed that much, they still felt incredible. Tom’s hugs were those that could brighten up a day no matter how bad it could’ve been, and if it had been an excellent day, his hugs just made them even better. 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Tom said, keeping his arms tightly around you but trying not to crush you, which was a bit hard. 

“If you can’t believe it, how do you think I’m feeling right now?” You smiled, and even though he couldn’t see that you were smiling, he let out a small chuckle; which just made you even happier. 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Chris said moving his arms. “You two know each other?” After Chris asked, you let go of the hug, even when you didn’t exactly wanted to but Tom kept his arm around your waist.

“Yeah.” Both, Tom and you, replied. 

“Wait. This is the Tom—“ Chris looked at you and then pointed at Tom and turned his attention back to him. “You are THE Tom?” He asked. 

“I don’t really know what you mean by that, but I guess I am.” Tom grinned and you nodded your head. 

“Wow. The world is small, indeed.” Chris replied as he nodded his head slightly. 

The three of you started walking back to the table, where Hayley and Sebastian were with very confused expressions on their faces. You took a seat between Chris and Tom and the questions started. 

After a good half an hour, Kevin Feige went to your table and asked for the four of you ( not Tom ), to get up since they were going to introduce the whole cast and some of the crew of Captain America: The First Avenger to the people that had arrived. 

While you were waiting for Kevin to gather the missing people, you continued talking to your new friends. 

“So, what’s the deal with Tom? You go way back with him?” Hayley asked. 

“Yeah, um… we met when I was about eight years old and he lived across the street.” You replied. “After I left to New York, we continued talking sometimes but then we lost all communication, until now.” 

“When was the last time you heard of him?” Seb asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ten years ago was the last time I saw him.”

“Wow… that’s a lot.” Sebastian said and you nodded your head a bit.

Feige went up to the stage and started talking about the project that had just finished, how everyone had done a great job and how he couldn’t wait to watch the final product. He began talking about the next one; Captain America: The First Avenger and as soon as you heard that he was going to introduce everyone to the cast and crew, you started getting nervous again. 

You felt your hands shaking and started feeling like the temperature was rising, you looked down at your feet and were trying to think of something else, until someone grabbed your hand. You looked to the side and saw Chris Evans smiling softly at you. He was really helping you a lot with your anxiety situations and you were thankful for having him with you right there. 

“After they introduce the director, they will introduce you. You don’t have to worry about anything, okay?” Chris assured you, looking into your eyes and you nodded your head; he kissed your forehead. “You got this.”   
You heard your name through the speakers and climbing up the small set of stairs you walked through the stage until you reached your spot next to the director; everyone was applauding and it made you smile. 

With all the lights pointing at the stage if was difficult to focus on a table but you managed to find Tom sitting on his chair with someone else by his side but his eyes were fixed on you, and when you locked eyes; he smiled and gave you a thumbs up. 

Just after you had reached your place on the stage, and after the brief locking eyes with Tom, the director started to try and make small talk with you, which was a bit awkward at first but well, small talk isn’t always pleasant. Soon enough, the spot next to you was taken by Chris and you didn’t feel awkward anymore, still a bit nervous but you were fighting against it. 

After the whole cast and crew were introduced, a few words were spoken, as well as some other jokes, you finally were able to return to your seats but Kevin Feige stopped you; he wanted you to familiarize with the director and other producers since your job was, somehow, trying to keep everyone sane when on set plus your other first assistant director duties; which were a lot. 

An hour later full of talking, jokes, and a couple of drinks with the director and producers you were able to get back to your seat. 

“Finally! We thought we had lost you forever.” Sebastian commented with a grin. 

“No joke, I thought you had.” You chuckled and made Sebastian laugh, and looked around since you hadn’t seen Tom when you came back.

“Tom and Susannah went for more drinks… or so they said…” Hayley said, noticing how you were probably looking for your long lost best friend. 

“Thought so.” You replied. “Who’s Susannah, by the way?” The question got shrugs from Sebastian and Hayley since they didn’t know a lot about her.

“Tom’s girl.” Chris replied before taking a sip of his drink and you felt as if something inside of you had fallen into some very dark and deep pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm super sorry this is way later than usual.   
> I had school and projects I had to deal with and at first I was wondering why I only had  
> 5 subjects this semester and in the end, I understood. They drained my spirits and my   
> motivation. But I'm getting out of it, I'm already done with finals, so I should probably  
> write another chapter for this soon.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Thanks for reading, means a lot c:   
> Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! If not, I hope you're having an awesome Thursday!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, my apologies! :c

_Tom’s girl_ that phrase repeated inside your head. Were you surprised that Tom had a girlfriend? Yes. But you couldn’t blame anyone; it was incredibly easy to fall for the guy; he was so charming, it just… felt slightly _weird_ because apart of being his best friend, you were also his ex. 

You came back from your thoughts after noticing that Tom and Susannah were making their way through the groups of people; trying not to spill the drinks they had in their hands. 

They both placed the drinks over the table and Tom took Susannah’s hand in his.

“(Y/N)…” Tom called your name and you turned your attention to him; he was sitting to your other side, since the other was occupied by Chris. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want to introduce someone to you…” He raised his right eyebrow, like asking if it was alright and you nodded your head. “Susannah, this is (Y/N); my best friend since I was six.” Tom smiled softly and then looked at you. “(Y/N), this is Susannah, my girlfriend.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Susannah.” You said, whilst shaking her hand, a smile on your face.

“Likewise! I’ve heard a lot about you! Tom, here has told me so many anecdotes about the two of you. I’m very happy that you’ve found each other again.” She replied and you thought that she was very nice from that moment. But you wondered that it probably had been a bit awkward for her too to be with Tom and for him to talk about his best friend constantly, however, you did the same with the Evans’. 

“Trust me, no one’s happier to have found each other, than us. Isn’t that right, (Y/N)?” Tom asked. 

“You’re right. And we have a hell of a lot of things to catch up with.” You replied. 

“That we do but… you’re leaving soon, aren’t you? To film Captain America.” 

“Yup, I am. Starting on June 25th I’m gonna be busy.” You pursed your lips.

“Hmmm… that gives us very little time to catch up on ten years…” Tom commented. 

“Well… my ten years can be summed up on meeting the Evans’, graduating college, road trip, looking for a job, failing, then succeeding, going abroad to study something more, come back and work some more, work on a theatre production and now, here I am; assistant director to a Marvel film.” You concluded your summary and you were amazed by how ten years had been summed up in just that, but you kept in what you considered most important achievements or events in your life. 

“Wow… well, that’s impressive. But… I would like to catch up better with you, talk some more. I’m sure you’re forgetting something that happened during those ten years.” Tom replied with a smirk.

“Maybe…” You chuckled. “Huh… I think we’re going to be filming in England, actually…”

“Really?” Tom asked, he knew that sometimes Marvel studios decided to film in other places than the US but he hadn’t heard of any plans for Captain America. “Maybe once you’re there and if you have a day off we can plan something, go to a local café for some tea…” 

“Sure… that sounds good. And we’re on no rush here.” You replied. 

After that and a couple of seconds later, Tom went back to talk to his girlfriend and you took out your phone, checking for any messages or calls. You had a couple messages from Jensen; he was just asking how you were doing, if you had gotten the job and if you were enjoying LA. 

You asked Chris to join you in a picture so that you could send it to Jensen and he happily accepted, although Sebastian and Hayley noticed and joined the two of you as well… Tom quickly knew what was happening and he and Susannah also joined. After taking the picture and sending it to Jensen along with a few words, you told Chris that you were going to take some air since you felt that there was many people in that place, of course you had other reasons but that one was the least complicated to use. 

The night was a bit chilly, you weren’t counting on that but now it was too late to go back and ask Chris for his suit jacket. Mentally you were telling yourself that it wasn’t that cold and that you could make it for a few more minutes. You didn’t want to go back inside, being with Tom was nice and you were happy that he was dating someone and that he was happy dating that someone but you still felt a little strange. As if you had been replaced, of course, ten years had passed, none of you thought you would see each other again after losing contact that much time but you never replaced him, because after all besides being your best friend he was your first love. 

“For ten years without seeing each other that sure was awkward…” A male voice said, you recognized it in an instant and looked to your side. There he was, Sebastian. You sighed. “Sorry…” 

“It’s okay. Did it really look that awkward?” You asked and he nodded his head. 

“Tom seemed very excited about talking to you but your face instantly fell after Chris told you who Susannah was.” Seb replied, standing next to you, looking at the cars. You didn’t reply him, you just continued staring at the road and passers-by. “You were never just best friends, right?” You shook your head. 

“He was my first kiss, also my first boyfriend… first love.” 

“And you’re still in love with him, right?” To his question you said nothing but shrugged your shoulders slightly. “C’mon, (Y/N), you can tell me. You know what? Don’t even tell me because I know the answer.” You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’ve been in love too, (Y/N). I know what the face of someone in love looks like.” Sebastian continued, “The way you looked at Tom when you encountered him tonight before the whole Susannah thing happened, that’s the same way I looked at the girl I used to date. It’s the same way…” He sighed, “The same way Hemsworth looks at Elsa.” He took a deep breath. “Hell. It’s _exactly_ the same way Captain America looks at you when you aren’t looking.”   
The way Sebastian had referred to Chris gained a laugh from you but then you realized what he had said afterwards. 

“Hold on. –Chris is in love with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short because I felt like I had to leave it right thereeee.  
> Sorry! Merry Christmas btw, y'all!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys another chapter before the year ended so here it is!   
> I hope you like it c:

Your mouth was a bit open since the confession made by Sebastian caught you off guard. 

“Erm… you know… I shouldn’t have said that. It was meant for Chris to tell you himself not me.” Sebastian shook his head about to get back inside the hotel but you stopped him. 

“Sebastian, please. I won’t tell Chris about this.” He sighed and came back to be next to you. 

“You can’t say that you haven’t noticed, (Y/N).” This was true. You had noticed Chris being a bit too friendly or even earlier that day when he blushed after Hayley and Sebastian turned on him as part of a joke. “Chris likes you. I mean, you met him ten years ago…”

“Well, yes… I met him ten years ago but—“

“You really have no idea how much he talks about you when you’re not around.” Sebastian said. “He’s probably talking to Hayley and maybe Tom about you in this very moment.” He joked and you chuckled. “You don’t feel something for the guy?” 

That was a good question. A very good one, indeed. You had met Scott, who introduced you to Chris, a few months after you had arrived to New York, that was surely nine or maybe ten years. At first you didn’t see Chris as anything more than just a friend, of course you had had a crush on him at some point and sometimes you would even get a bit jealous when he was hanging out with other girls but you also felt like you didn’t have to feel that way because you were only friends. 

“I don’t know, Seb.” You sighed heavily and rested your elbows on the rail; your hands under your chin cupping the sides of your face. 

Sebastian cleared his throat. 

“I’m gonna get back inside. Wanna come?” He asked and you shook your head.

“I want to stay here a few more minutes…”

“You sure?” You nodded your head and Sebastian half-smiled before going back inside. 

You stayed outside, looking at the cars go by, some were going past the speed limit and seemed like they didn’t care at all. This night was supposed to be fun and now you were preoccupied and didn’t know what to do with your feelings. Gosh. Why was this so complicated? 

You weren’t sure how many minutes had passed since Sebastian had left but then you felt someone putting something over you. Looking to the side you saw Chris (Evans) putting his suit jacket over your shoulders and giving you a soft smile while doing so. You smiled back and mouthed a ‘thank you’. 

“Sebastian told us you were still outside and wanted to stay out here… then I remembered that sometimes LA nights are kinda cold when they feel like it and you didn’t bring a coat with you…” Chris crossed his arms over the rail and used it as support as well. 

“Thank you, Chris.” You turned your body to face him. 

“It’s no problem.” He did the same as you, to face you. 

“No, I mean really, thank you for all that you’ve been doing for me. I mean, getting me this job, picking me up at the airport, letting me stay with you at your home, bringing me to this party…”

“I didn’t get you the job. You got it yourself. What I did tell them is that they would fuck up big time if they didn’t consider you to be part of the cast or crew.” You let out a laugh at that. “Of course I didn’t say ‘fuck up’ to Feige but it was something along those lines.” You shook your head, still grinning. 

Silence took place in between the two of you, the sound of people chatting, footsteps against the concrete of the sidewalk, sirens and cars rushing through the avenue were the only ones to be heard. 

Taking a step forward and looking into Chris’ blue eyes; you went on your tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. That certainly must’ve caught Chris by surprise but just as you were about to return to your normal height, his hands cupped your face and tilting his head slightly to a side he kissed you back; your hands moved to be placed around his waist but you were still being careful not to drop his suit jacket. 

After a small while, you both pulled away. Chris smiled but it wasn’t reflecting happiness, his eyes were sad. 

“Sebastian told you, didn’t he?” He questioned, one of his hands still on your cheek, caressing it slightly with his thumb. 

“Does it matter?” Chris let out a sigh. 

“But you love Tom… it can be se—“ You stopped him there and captured his lips in a kiss once again and bit his bottom lip slightly before pulling away. 

“Can we not do that tonight?” You whispered after kissing him and he just smiled. 

“Should we go home?” He questioned and you nodded. 

Chris wrapped one of his arms around you, keeping his suit jacket over your shoulders and both of you walked back inside the hotel to say good-bye to your friends. 

It was just 1:15am when Chris started driving back home, it was a bit early to leave the party but the mood had changed due to the events that had happened during the night. 

Just after Chris had closed the door to his home after both of you were already inside, he pulled you towards him by grabbing the suit jacked wrapped around you. 

“Chris—“ 

His lips crashed onto yours hastily and you gave into the kiss probably you shouldn’t have done that since somehow you ended up in his room.

~~~~

The sunlight entering through the curtains made you open your eyes. Rubbing your eyes softly and sitting up in the bed, you then looked to your side. There lied Chris, still sleeping and snoring ever so softly, his chest was exposed just as yours was before you pulled the sheets to cover yourself. 

You remember what had happened at 2am; you didn’t exactly regretted it because deep inside you, you wanted it to happen and you didn’t do anything you didn’t want to do. But now it just felt… wrong. 

Chris opened one of his eyes and a yawn escaped his lips. 

“Morning…” He said with a smirk. 

“Afternoon, I’d say.” You replied with a slight chuckle, this was awkward. 

Chris shifted on his side and looked at you, seriousness with a tad bit of sadness on his face. 

“This was pity sex, wasn’t it?” He asked, closing one of his eyes, expecting the worst answer back. 

“What? No, no, no.” You quickly replied. 

“But you don’t feel the same way I feel about you.” 

“But I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.” You told him. “I wanted this.” 

Chris’ face softened. 

“But it can’t happen again.” He added and you sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” You apologized; took one of the bed sheets with you, wrapped it around your body and began picking up your clothes from the floor. 

“What about friends with benefits?” Chris questioned with an amused voice but you shook your head on your way to the door of his bedroom. 

“Sorry.” You replied and closed the door after you had left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very bad for Chris :c 
> 
> Anyways, feedback is always encouraged and appreciated! c:


	21. Author's Note

Heeeeey everybody! 

Well, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter to this story but you're not getting one, not right now at least. 

I just wanted to take some time to say thank you to every single one of you who has taken the time to click on this story and give it a try. I love reading the comments some of you leave me here and they really make my day and to know that you're enjoying something that I've been writing for a while now, means a lot to me. So, thank you. 

Also, Happy New Year! I know in some countries of the world it's already 2016, I'm still on 2015, though. But I wish you the best for this next year and I hope to hear from you throughout the year and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm on tumblr as skywalkermoose, we can talk and you can even give me suggestions for this story, feedback is always appreciated and encouraged! 

Thank you once again for sticking around. Have a fantastic new year!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I go back to school on Monday and I thought I would give you the first chapter of this new year right now that I can! Hope you like it!

A couple of hours later you were walking downstairs with your suitcase on your hand and left it by the door. 

"What are you doing with that?" Chris asked standing on the doorframe of the kitchen. "You don't have to leave because of what happened." 

"I know but... I have to go home and get another suitcase so I can fill it with more stuff for the next months of filming." 

"Are you sure it's because of that? Because you'll have to come back on the 25th to check on something with Feige if I remember correctly." 

That was true. It would be dumb to go to New York and come back on the 25th then leave again. But for you it sounded better, and it would give you time to think. 

"I know but I need to go back, check on my parents, it will give me more time to pack." 

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and hummed slightly. 

"Okay. I understand. Would you like me to give you a ride to the airport?"

You nodded your head and after Chris passed by you and before he got upstairs, he called you, making you turn on your heel.

"(Y/N), I don't want anything to change between us just because of what we did."

"I don't want anything to change either, Chris, but... I don't know how to deal with it..."

"I know how." He started and continued, "we're both actors, right?" You nodded your head. "Then, we gotta act like that thing never happened." 

It sounded like a dumb idea, it certainly wouldn't work. Not completely. You couldn't just pretend that you didn't have sex with Chris. It was a difficult thing to forget about and you didn’t exactly wanted to forget that night next to him because even when you didn't felt that way about him, it still had been very sweet. 

"I'm not sure." You sighed. 

"C'mon, at least we could try." 

After a few seconds of thinking about it, you finally agreed to it. 

A smile formed on Chris' lips and he went quickly upstairs for his cap and car keys. 

About an hour later Chris was dropping you at the airport and waiting for you to get a ticket. You thought it would be harder for you to find a ticket available to New York but it was easier because someone had cancelled at the last minute.

With the agreement made between you and Chris, you hugged him goodbye and boarded your plane. 

Hours later you arrived at the JFK airport and took a taxi to your parents’ home. You needed to talk to someone and maybe your mom or dad could help. Talking to Scott was a no-go because the subject included his brother. Your other University friend, Gwen, who had been working with a company with her engineering skills, you didn't know if she was in town at the moment. 

The taxi parked on the street in front of the driveway of your parents' house and the man helped you carry your luggage out of the trunk and onto the sidewalk. 

After paying and tipping him, he took off and you walked towards the entrance of what you once called your house too. 

"Coming!" You heard your mother's voice. Oh, so she was home early. That was nice. 

The door opened and your mum pulled you into an embrace. 

"Hi, mum." You greeted, hugging her, too. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you, too, my sweetheart." She squeezed you slightly. 

Once inside, you left the suitcase by the door and followed your mum to the kitchen, where she was making some tea.

"Where's dad?" You questioned, pulling a chair out and taking a seat. 

"They called him from the hospital, said it was an emergency." Your mum replied. 

"Oh, so that's why the tea..." Your mum chuckled softly. 

“You should’ve called us, telling us you were coming!” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” You smiled. 

“Jensen’s gonna be so happy you’re here.”

Your mother got three mugs out of the counter and gave you one before pouring some tea in it, she then served the other two and Jensen arrived just as she had finished pouring the last drop on her mug. Jensen walked in on the kitchen and a big grin formed on his lips when he saw you.

“Hey, kiddo!” You got up from your seat and walked over to hug him.

“Hey, dad.” Jensen hugged you back and squeezed you slightly, just like your mother had done. 

The three of you sat at the table, with your respective mugs in hand and started talking about your trip to Los Angeles. You had told them a few things via text but you knew they wanted the whole thing now that you were here. 

“Well, at first, they told me that the cast was already complete and of course, I felt a bit bad because I thought I had lost an opportunity to work with Marvel but then the company’s president, Kevin, told me they were looking for a 1st assistant director since they hadn’t found one who fulfilled all the characteristics they were looking for, and so I landed that position.” You explained with a big smile on your face. 

“That’s great news, sweetheart!” Jensen exclaimed, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Ask her about the picture, Jay.” Your mother told Jensen and he took out his phone; searching for the picture. You knew which one they meant. 

“You sent me this picture last night, at a party, I figured…” Jensen started and showed you the picture. It was the one where you were with Chris and Sebastian, Hayley, Tom and his girlfriend had joined in.

“Yeah.” 

“You see… this guy here, in the left, looks a lot like Tom.” You let out a small laugh. 

“That _is_ Tom.” 

“Told you it was him.” Your mother hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“You met him there?” Jensen asked and you nodded your head. 

“Yup, I was on my way to the table where my other co-stars were and I saw him and I just… it was hard to believe it was him.” 

“And who’s the girl next to him?” Your mother asked. 

“His girlfriend.” 

Your parents both looked at you at the same time, they knew how you felt about leaving Tom all those years ago, and then losing contact with him but they also knew that you still liked him; that there was a little piece of your heart that still loved him. 

“She’s very nice.” You added after a while since no one had said anything. “They met while filming a show, I think.” 

Jensen cleared his throat. 

“(Y/N)…” You looked at him and just by looking into his eyes you knew what he and your mum where going to ask, you just knew. 

“I’m alright. It’s been years since that happened.” You tried to assure them but knew you weren’t fooling them but knowing them, you knew they could play along and help you forget that. 

“Looks like you had a fun time.” Your mum commented, trying to change the topic a little. 

“Yeah, it was. Had a really great night and… if you don’t mind… could I get some sleep upstairs?” 

“By all means, darling. This is your house too, remember that.” She replied and you excused yourself and went upstairs and to your old bedroom.

Before you could get some shut-eye, you took out your phone and sent a text to Chris; telling him you were with your parents, he then replied with a ‘see you in a couple of days :)’. You then searched for Gwen’s contact information and sent her a text, asking if she was in New York and available for breakfast for the next day, she quickly replied she was down for it and both of you agreed on a certain hour and place. 

Locking your phone, you then closed your eyes and didn’t open them until Jensen woke you up, telling you it was eight thirty in the morning. You had agreed to meet Gwen at 9am, so you quickly got up and went downstairs for your suitcase and looked for some clean clothes. Luckily, there was a t-shirt, a pair of pants and underwear that were still clean, so you went into the shower like The Flash. 

At 9:15am you were arriving at the breakfast place and greeted Gwen, who was already sitting at a table and drinking from a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks for waiting.” You said as you sat on your place. 

“I thought you had stood me up.” Gwen replied with a pout, jokingly and you let out a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” You told her. The waiter came by your table and took your order before you started talking to Gwen. “So, how have you been? It feels like I haven’t seen you in so long!” You had seen her the day before your show had finished its running and that had just happened a few days ago. 

“I know!” She exclaimed. “I’ve been good, a bit stressed by work but oh well, this is the adult life and is like stress is always there.” Gwen pursed her lips and you nodded your head. “But you went to LA, how was it?” You raised an eyebrow; you didn’t remember telling Gwen or anyone else about it but your parents. 

“I—how?” 

“It’s been on gossip pages, (Y/N). You were hanging out with Captain America.” A smirk formed on Gwen’s lips. You had completely forgotten about that. Chris Evans was Captain America and you were hanging out with him. Not only that, but you also kissed him, outside of the hotel where the party had taken place and to finish it, you had been staying at his home the past few days. You were probably in a few dozens of gossip pages. “But I’m not interested on that at the moment…” Gwen continued. “What were you doing in LA? And why are you back so quickly?” 

“I went to a job interview… with MARVEL.” Gwen’s eyes widened. “And I’m assistant director for the Captain America film.” You smiled widely. 

“Oh my God! That’s so amazing!” Gwen started clapping as low as she could but she seemed very excited and happy about you. “I’m very happy that you got it! I wish you had landed a role in the film, as some character but…”

“Yeah… I wanted too, but I mean we start in a couple of days, they already had the cast complete.” You added. 

“True… but then, why are you here? If you start in a couple of days?” 

“I’m just here to pick up more clothes. I’ll be leaving to LA again to check on something and then I’m off to England, I think.” 

“Man, I wish my life were as exciting as yours.” Gwen chuckled. 

“Oh, your life is exciting, too, Gwen! Trust me.” You replied. 

The waiter came by to deliver your coffee and to tell the both of you that they would be delivering the food shortly. You nodded your head for both, you and Gwen, since Gwen was checking something on her phone since she had gotten some kind of text. 

“You so have to explain this right now.” You gave Gwen a questioning look and she showed you her phone. On the screen was displayed a picture of you and Chris, yes, the one where you were kissing. 

You just looked at Gwen and then at the picture, then at Gwen again; who had a huge smile on her face. 

“I so knew you were gonna end up together! It hurts that you didn’t tell me, though.” She commented. 

“I—uh… Chris and I are not together.” 

“This picture says otherwise, (Y/N).” She replied and you shook your head. “But you look so cute together! Why aren’t you dating? It’s not like there’s someone else in your love life right now…” You just stared at her. “Oh my God, THERE IS!” 

You placed your index finger on your lips, asking her to low her voice, maybe coming to a restaurant wasn’t the best spot to have this conversation. 

“Remember my friend Tom?” Gwen nodded her head. You had talked to her about Tom when you first had arrived to your university and she had asked about your life back in England. “Turns out he works for Marvel and… I saw him again.” You took out your phone and showed her the picture you had sent to your dad. 

“He’s a fine specimen, that I can tell you.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that, unfortunately, you then explained her that Tom had a girlfriend. Gwen pursed her lips together and hummed. “You want my advice on this?” 

“If you’ve got any, it would be helpful.” 

“I don’t.” She shrugged her shoulders and you just let out a chuckle but not because you found it hilarious but because you didn’t know what to do. “You, my friend, _are_ in a love triangle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, friends!  
> I really hope this year I bring you more than 12 chapters ( idk how long this story will be tbh, until you tell me, possibly )  
> As always feedback is very much appreciated and encouraged!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! c:

Love triangles were interesting and entertaining when they were in works of fiction or on screen, when you realized that you were now in one, it wasn’t pleasing at all. 

You continued having your breakfast with Gwen, and found another topic to talk about, somehow most of the topics you found ended up in the same place; the love triangle mentioned before. But each time that happened, you would find another way out of it, it wasn’t something you wanted to worry about right now. 

After a couple of hours, you came back to your parents’ house to pick up your suitcase and then headed back to your apartment. 

You took out the dirty clothes, got them to the laundry and then went to your room to get more clean clothes for the next couple of months of filming. You hadn’t been in a project this big before. Production started on the 28th and probably would end on November, since you had to change locations a couple of times and they were very close to each other. But oh well, it was nothing that coffee couldn’t fix. 

On the 25th you were arriving to Kevin Feige’s office, where he gave you all the details about production and you being the first assistant director, you had to create the shot lists and make sure every department had everything they needed. Kevin told you that they had hired a couple more assistant directors that would be helping you with your duties since it was a huge production and a normal person couldn’t really handle all that, even if you tried. 

The first scenes that were shot were all in the California studio, using green screens. All those scenes were made in four weeks, if re shoots needed to be made, they would have to be schedule for after the whole principal footage had been done. 

At the end of July, most of the crew moved to the second unit of production, the UK, in which London, Manchester and Liverpool would be the places used to make Steve Rogers’ Brooklyn. 

In London, there were other two assistant directors, you were still the first though. Most of the responsibility fell on you. 

It was mid-August and currently you were on your way to fetch Chris from the costume department. 

Knocking on the door, you then went into the room. Chris was getting his white SHIELD shirt on. You cleared your throat.

“Good morning, Anna!” You said as you saw Anna there, fixing some of the costumes. “C’mon, Chris, they are waiting for you.” You commented. 

“Oh, I don’t even get a ‘good morning’?” Chris asked, teasing you. 

“It’s almost afternoon, come on!” You chuckled and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him with you out of the trailer. 

“But Anna did get a ‘good morning’…” He pouted and you shook your head. 

“Good morning, Chris.” You replied and he smiled at you. “You know… that shirt looks too small for you.” 

“I know… I thought I might tear it apart if I stretch but I already tried that and Anna told me that it won’t happen.” 

“Well, just in case it does, I’m glad we have more than one shirt.” Chris nodded. 

Both of you arrived to the set and Chris went to his spot, it was going to be the transition from skinny Steve to not-so-skinny Steve, so he got his shirt off. 

“Think fast!” He yelled at you and threw you his white shirt, which you caught… with your face and Chris cracked up. “Sorry!” 

“Your assistant is there, you know?” You replied, trying to keep a straight face but a grin kept trying to make its appearance.

In between takes, Chris would do push-ups to keep the appearance of an earlier shot. It was quite funny seeing everyone so into their respective jobs and then Chris in the middle of the set doing push-ups while the director reviewed the scene. 

The take started again and Chris went out of the capsule, the actors did their respective lines and the director called ‘CUT’. You finally could let out a laugh just as Hayley, Chris and Dominic had done, since Hayley wasn’t supposed to get her hand up to touch Chris chest but did on the scene. 

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry about that.” Hayley apologized to the director. 

“It’s okay, it actually adds a little something to the scene…” Joe replied. 

“Yeah, so the audience knows that Peggy likes Steve, if they didn’t know that already…” Chris commented. 

“Well… Peggy liked Steve since before he was this huge thing… ya know?” You asked, using your hands to emphasize that Chris torso was kinda huge. 

“Yeah, that’s very true, (Y/N).” Hayley replied. 

Hours passed and it was time to have something to eat. Everyone was so easy-going and so much fun to be around, that you were kind of amazed that this was your job; you absolutely loved it. 

At the end of the day, you were almost always the last one to leave since you had to do the schedule for the next day for each department and give it to the head of each, too. 

You were in an office, writing the schedule for the Art Department, when your phone buzzed.

Picking it up, you noticed it was a text from Tom. You would be lying if you said you had forgotten about that promised cup of tea back when you were in California. 

In the text, Tom was asking if you were free tomorrow or if you got out early, you pursed your lips as you thought of an answer. You were nowhere near ‘free’. 

_I’m free on Sunday.  
You? _

You sent and got a quick reply. 

_Sunday it is.  
Where are you staying? _

You sent him the Hotel’s name and Tom replied, telling you he would be there at 4pm sharp. You smiled at the text, you were nervous because you certainly didn’t know what was going to happen, what Tom would ask, because he was a curious person but you were happy and excited, too. You didn’t have much time to spend with him back in California, and now was a good chance to catch up a little. And maybe try and recover all those years lost. 

A loud thump was heard, which almost made you fall out of your seat. You turned on your seat, about to murder the someone who had done it but their laughter was just so contagious you couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“You scared the crap outta me, Chris!” You said, getting off your seat and playfully pushing him. 

“I’m so sorry but it was just so perfect.” Chris said, still laughing. His hand on his left boob. 

“I almost had a heart attack and you’re laughing!” 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again but a smirk was still on his face, his cheeks were a bright shade of red. 

“Kevin would’ve killed you if you left this production without its first assistant director.” You teased and Chris shook his head. 

“But I didn’t.” He replied with a smirk and you stuck out your tongue at him. “C’mon, (Y/N). How much is left for you to finish these things?”

“I was actually just writing some details but got a bit distracted.” You went back to your desk and added what needed to be added. 

“Yeah, I saw you on your phone, that’s why I thought about scaring you, you seemed way too into that text.” He commented and you shook your head. “Who was it?” 

“It was Tom and it was just for a minute.” Chris’s smile faded slightly but you noticed. You took the papers and grabbed your jacket. “Let’s get these papers to the crew.”

You left the office and in Chris’ company, you started passing out the schedules for the next day. 

“…And, this is yours.” You said, handing Chris his own schedule. 

He took a look at it. 

“Oh man, so early.” He pouted.

“I arrive earlier than you, Chris, don’t complain.” You joked. “C’mon, let’s go get some rest.” 

You entwined your arm with Chris’ and smiled at him, pulling him with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating, I'm so sorry.   
> Any feedback would be enormously appreciated.  
> Thank you!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't post in February, I figured I owed you another chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sunday arrived, you were currently at a restaurant about three blocks away from the hotel. A huge part of the cast and crew was there, not everybody but a lot of people. The ones that weren’t there were probably sleeping, taking advantage of their free day of the week.

You, on the other hand, were in the middle between Chris and Sebastian fighting to get the honey bottle for your pancakes but Sebastian kept teasing you with it until you kicked him slightly on his leg.

“Oww, that’s rude.” Sebastian said with a pout. 

“You were asking for it.” You replied and took the bottle from his hand before sticking your tongue out at him. 

“Children, please, behave.” Both of you laughed at Hayley’s words. 

Breakfast continued with lots of laughter, talking about stuff that had happened behind the scenes that maybe others of the cast didn’t witness but you did, so you knew the details. Chris was being awfully quiet this morning and you knew the reason but this wasn’t a good moment to talk about it. Not in front of everybody. 

You looked at the clock and excused yourself from your friends, saying that you wanted to get some rest back at the hotel. Chris got up, too, saying he would walk you to the hotel, so you didn’t leave on your own. You nodded your head and he followed you out of the restaurant after you had already said good-bye to your friends. 

Chris slid his hands inside his pockets as he was walking, you just crossed your arms over your chest. 

“So… um… you’re going out with Tom later, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, we’re going to a café, I think.” 

“Just remember that you have to sleep early—“

“Chris—“ You stopped walking and he stopped, too, a couple steps away from you. “I know how you feel about me going out with Tom and I know we haven’t talked about what’s going on between you and me.”

“Well, you said you wanted to act like it had never happened…”

“Yeah, I know, but that was a couple of months ago…” 

“So are we…?” He raised an eyebrow at you, a small smile trying to make its appearance. 

“We’re going to talk about it when we have the time, I just wanted to make clear that there’s nothing going on between Tom and me.” You said. “He’s got Susannah and I’ve got this job.” Chris pursed his lips and nodded his head.

Both of you continued your walk towards the hotel and Chris walked you to your room. 

“So… when can we talk about it? Because, right now, I’ve got time.” You chuckled softly. 

“Are you sure you want to talk about it now, Chris?” He nodded his head and you motioned for him to walk into your room. You closed the door behind him.

The room was slightly bigger than normal; it had a small kitchen, a couch, a TV in front of the couch, a bathroom, a couple of lamps and two beds, you shared the room with Hayley because she had personally asked you to be her roommate during the production stage. The room also came with WiFi. 

Chris sat on the couch and you did the same. You thought the words would come out easier and fluently but they didn’t. You didn’t know where to start. Should you mention the night you had sex? Should you just skip it? 

Chris noticed this and he opened his mouth. 

“(Y/N), I like you. Like, really like you.” He admitted. “I know you probably thought that I would get over it in just a couple of months, that maybe it was just some childish crush. Honestly, I thought it was just a crush but I began noticing that I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, I couldn’t stop talking to Seb and Hayley about you. Hell, the night of the party, I talked to Tom about you, things he probably already knew because he’s your best friend but I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

“Chris—“ He was going to mention that night. 

“Then, we had sex. Well… it wasn’t just sex for me.” That statement kinda made you feel bad. “And I just knew I was fucked, I had fallen in love with you and I didn’t… still don’t know how to get up from that.” 

Shit. He had said it. He said it. The phrase you feared because you didn’t know how to deal with it. It had been so long since the last time you actually fell in love, that you forgot what it was like, what it felt like. And then, here was Chris, confessing it to you but you? How did you feel about Chris?

Chris just looked at you, occasionally looking somewhere else around the room, trying not to make you feel uncomfortable.

“Shit. I was doing all the talking and uh… sorry.” 

“No, it’s—it’s okay.” You said. “It’s just a bit hard to take it all in.” 

You took a deep breath. 

“I like you, Chris.” His face lit up. 

“I sense a ‘but’ coming…” And you nodded slowly, he exhaled. 

“I’d like to think things through, besides, Kevin strictly told me that relationships inside the production were a no-go.” 

“And you think everyone follows that rule?” Chris laughed. 

“Well… I wanted to be one of the few who did.” 

The look on Chris’s eyes was hopeful, you’d hate the person who dared hurt this human being and you were risking it to be you. 

“I’m gonna talk about it with the pillow, if you don’t mind.” You commented. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll leave you now, so that you can rest and then go out with your best mate.” Chris pulled an English accent in the last couple of words making you laugh. 

Chris left your room and you got into bed after setting up an alarm at 2:45pm so that you could get ready. 

****

Tom arrived at the hour he told you; 4pm. He was still always on time. He waited for you at the lobby of the hotel and when he saw you, he brought you into a tight embrace. 

“Missed me that much?” You asked, still hugging him. He laughed and oh, how much you had missed that ‘ehehehe’ sound. 

“Very much, my dear (Y/N).” 

Smiling, he led you to the car he had parked just outside the hotel. He opened the door for you, closed it after you were in and he then went to the pilot side. You noticed that an arranged playlist was playing on the radio since his ipod was connected to the car and ‘Friday I’m in Love’ was playing, a song that Tom loved. 

Tom turned right and entered a parking lot which was half full and easy to find a vacant spot. You both got out of the car and Tom led you to the entrance of the café, opening the door for you, he followed you inside and asked the host for a table. 

They placed you in the top floor in the back, since Tom wanted a little privacy so that he could talk comfortably with his best friend. The waiter took the orders and you and Tom looked into each other’s eyes before laughing. 

“It’s really nice to see you, again.” Tom commented and you nodded your head. “I hope you didn’t think I had forgotten about this tea slash coffee that I owed you.” 

“Nah, I didn’t. And even if I had, I know you are full of work so, it’s understandable.” You said and Tom smiled. 

“But, how have you been? How is MARVEL treating you? How is Chris treating you?” Tom questioned and that last one was a bit confusing. How was Chris treating you? You had just talked to Chris earlier, had he told him something? 

“I’ve been good, a bit stressed by work but everyone’s been lovely on and off set. MARVEL just by giving me this opportunity has been incredible to me.” 

Tom noticed how you hadn’t answered the Chris question. 

“And how’s the Captain? Is he treating you right?” 

“Well, Chris is a great friend and he and Sebastian, Hayley and Dominic have all been very welcoming.” You noticed how he still had a confused look on his face. “Sorry, Tom, I really don’t understand what you mean.” He chuckled softly. 

“Sorry, yes, I should’ve had explained further.” Tom said. “I mean, you and Chris are dating, right?” 

You raised an eyebrow but then remembered; _Oh, shit. The kiss picture outside the party._

“Uh, no, no. We’re just friends.” 

“Oh, c’mon, (Y/N). I thought I was your best friend.”

“You are!” 

“But you aren’t telling me the truth.” He pouted. 

“I am.” You threw a small paper ball made with a napkin to his face. 

“But I saw the picture, you kissing him, you’re in love with him.” He told you. 

“Yeah, I kissed him but…”

“But you’re not in love with him?”

_No. Fuck. I’m still in love with you, you idiot._

“I… uh—“

“Are you lying to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, this hurts me. Poor Chris. Why am I like this.   
> I really hope you liked it, as always I love feedback and I love reading all your beautiful comments, you're all so amazing for taking the time to read this, I very much appreciate it *heart eyes*


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in a month!  
> Make a wish!

That question confused you even more. Why would you be lying to Chris? In what possibly way could you be lying to him? 

You took a deep breath and looked at Tom but before you could answer, the waiter appeared and placed each order in front of you. Tom and you thanked him before he left. 

“I’m not lying to him. I can’t be lying to him in any way because we’re not dating.” You replied. 

“But the night of the party… I saw how he comforted you before you got on stage, how both of you were so close back at the table, how he talked about you when you weren’t there.” A small chuckle came from Tom. “I seriously thought that you were dating by the way he was talking about you. And to top it all off, the pictures next morning.” He sighed. 

“Yeah… a lot was going on that night. And when I saw a lot…” Tom cleared his throat before laughing awkwardly. 

“I don’t think I need to imagine what happened after, darling.” 

“Yeah, I know but back at the party you asked for details of the events in my life so, get yourself comfortable…” You teased, making Tom laugh. 

“Sorry if I came off a bit rude with my questions.” 

“It’s okay, Tom.” 

“It’s just… you know… you’re my best friend and I’d like to know the person that happens to win your heart, so that I also know who to punch if they hurt you.” You laughed at that.

“I have never seen you punch anyone, Thomas. And I highly doubt that you’d hit Chris Evans if the situation ever happened.” 

“Guess we might never know, or will we?” You shrugged your shoulders. “Oh, c’mon, (Y/N)!” 

“What?” You took a sip of your coffee. Tom gave you a look. “How’s Susannah?” 

“We’ll get to my relationship in a moment, we’re talking about yours right now.” 

“What relationship?” 

“You and Chris!” He exclaimed. “You can’t say you haven’t considered it…” 

“And how would you know that?” 

“I’ve seen the way you look at Chris.” 

You could’ve sworn that you looked at Chris in a normal way. 

“The way I look at Chris?” You questioned and Tom nodded his head. “And how’s that?” 

“Well, you get this little sparkle in your eyes when you’re with him.” 

“It could just be the angle of the light, you know?” You said taking another sip from your coffee. Tom chuckled.

“Hardly. I know the difference between the angle of the light and the look of someone who’s in love.” 

“I think the phrase of ‘in love’ doesn’t quite fit me and my situation.” 

“How so?” At his question, you shrugged your shoulders.

Being in love was something you hadn’t experience in quite a long while, sure you had dated a couple of guys in the past ten years, but you never reached that peak of being in love, not in the same way that you did when dating Tom. And you couldn’t just tell him that you still weren’t over him. Yeah, maybe you never told anyone that you still had feelings for Tom but you couldn’t easily forget your first love and it was even harder because he was also your best friend and you didn’t break up because you didn’t like each other anymore but because you had to leave.

Maybe, you were just so in love with Tom that you didn’t give the other guys the chance to try and make you feel things that Tom couldn’t and maybe, you were still so attached to him that you didn’t give yourself the opportunity to try something with Chris. 

“I don’t know.” You simply replied. “I like Chris but I don’t know…” You said, shrugging your shoulders once again. Tom noticed your reaction, not just what you had told him but your behaviour and so he decided to just forget the topic about Chris if it made you uncomfortable. 

“Susannah wanted me to say hi, by the way.” He commented. 

“Oh, thank you. She seemed very nice when I met her.” Tom nodded his head. “How long have you been together?” 

“A while. We met on set and well, everything just developed from there.” He smiled before taking a sip of his drink. 

Tom and you continued talking, more than four cups of coffee were served and it wasn’t late but you thought that it was time to wrap the conversation, even when you still wanted to talk with him, there were lots of things that you still hadn’t talked about. 

“I really hate to do this but I have to go.” You pursed your lips. “I have to be up early and…”

“It’s all right, (Y/N).” He replied with a soft smile. “I know what it’s like. I’ll drive you to the hotel if you want to.”

“Oh, that would be lovely.” 

Tom drove you back to your hotel, you were still talking about some details that had happened during those past years. You talked about how Tom got into professional acting and how he ended up getting the role of Loki, the God of Mischief. 

At the entrance of the hotel, Tom bid you goodbye not before telling you that you should do this again, once you were free and could stay up until late at night. You agreed, entered the hotel and went to your room. 

“Hello there!” You heard Hayley greet and grinned. 

“Hey!”

“I thought you were arriving until later…”

“Oh no, I’m tired and even though I was enjoying the evening, I have to be up a bit earlier than you.” Hayley booed, making you laugh. 

“And what did you talk about?” She asked. “I’m allowed to know, right?” Hayley chuckled. 

“Yeah, you are.” You told her. “We talked about our lives, what we’ve been through these past ten years.” You said. “Nothing too splendid. – not on my side, at least.” 

“Is he still dating Susannah?” You nodded your head as you lay down on the bed. “Lucky her.” You laughed. “Also, sorry about almost touching your boyfriend’s boob the other day.”

“Chris is not my boyfriend, Hayley.” 

“Oh, but you knew who I was talking about…” She teased and you looked at her. 

“Because I was there when you did that.” You grinned and threw her a pillow.

“Hey!” She threw the pillow back at you.

****

November quickly arrived, you couldn’t believe you had already been part of the MARVEL Company for a little over three months. You were on your way to deliver the schedule to the Art Department when Captain America himself, grabbed you by your waist and pressed his lips against yours. You pulled away after realizing that you were in the middle of the aisle. 

“Chris!” You said. “Not here! No one knows about--”

Stanley Tucci was walking by when he heard that. 

“ _Everyone_ knows about you.” Stanley said before taking a sip of his cup of coffee. You just managed to blush and hit Chris playfully on his chest. “I was looking for you (Y/N).” Stanley grabbed you by the arm pulling you away from Chris. 

“Hey! Are you taking away my girlfriend from me?” 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Evans. You’ll have her for yourself the whole night.” Stanley joked, looking at both of you. Your cheeks were even more red and Chris’ just looked very shy, his cheeks a bright shade of pink. Stanley just laughed as he walked away with your arm tangled with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> As always, I'm here to read your comments, feedback, everything else you want to leave here!   
> Thank you so much for reading c:


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had uploaded this earlier today but then in the middle of the night I got an idea of adding something else and so I did! So, here it goes! Sorry this took so long, I'm very sorry about that.   
> Also, it's very sad that I paired the reader with Chris because this still is a Tom Hiddleston story :(

Three weeks later, already December and already back in Atlanta, production wrapped successfully, or well… at least the director and the rest of the team thought they had everything. If they decided to do re-shoots or to add certain scenes it could be talked during this next month and be scheduled for the next couple of months. The day it wrapped, everyone was so happy but also somewhat emotional because from seeing each other every day for a little over four months, now you didn’t know how often you were going to see one another. However, you promised the friends you had made at work; Hayley and Sebastian among those, that you would keep in touch with them. 

The next morning, Chris took you out to a local place to grab some breakfast. It wasn’t some place fancy but like a place around the corner, it was just breakfast after all and you enjoyed the simple things, especially because Chris would keep you entertained all the time with his topics of conversation and his adorable smile and beautiful blue eyes, that you really didn’t pay attention to your surroundings. 

“So… what do you say?” He asked, raising an eyebrow before drinking from his orange juice. 

“About what?” You seriously didn’t hear what he had said before the question. 

“You really didn’t hear what I was saying? –Is my beautiful face too distracting?” You laughed at that but nodded your head. 

“It is, actually. I’m afraid I might have to cover it with a paper bag so that I can pay attention to your words.” You grinned and Chris shook his head; chuckling. 

“I was asking if you wanted to go to Disneyland with me…” 

“Right now?” 

“I was going to say a week before Christmas or a week after New Year’s but if you want to go now, we can totally go now. Board the plane leaving the closest to now and yeah, totally! I’m down for it!” 

“Didn’t we already had tickets to Boston?” 

“True…” He made a ‘tsk’ sound and then looked at you. 

“Maybe we go the week before Christmas.” You smiled and he nodded. 

“Great choice! And maybe the week after New Year’s, too!” He exclaimed and you just laughed because of his excitement. It was adorable how much he loved Disneyland. 

“Has Kevin told you when you start filming the next movie?” 

“The next Cap movie?” 

“Yeah or The Avengers movie?” 

“Apparently on April or something, haven’t really talked much about that but they know they should give me the script with enough time so I can learn my lines.” 

“That’s so exciting! I can already imagine the awesomeness of the movie.” Chris grinned, looking at you. 

“You’re adorable.” 

“You should see yourself when talking about Disney, no one beats that.” You replied with a slight blush on your cheeks but then noticed how Chris blushed with your words. 

A day later, Chris and you were on your way to Boston where your family had moved to a few years back as to be closer to the Evans, since they had a fantastic relationship with them. You were planning on spending the day home with your parents and rest but suddenly remembered that you had to get the Christmas shopping started and it was way better to start it now since you had enough money to spend on the presents of your loved ones. You commented this to Chris and he also told you that it was a good idea. 

“I really want to join you in your early Christmas shopping—“ 

“You need to rest, Chris.” You interrupted him and caressed his cheek, his eyes were tired, you could even tell he was trying so hard to stay awake. He leaned into your touch and closed his eyes slightly. “But don’t sleep on the cab, we’re close to my parent’s house which also means we’re close to yours.” Chris pouted and seeing that adorable expression of his, you placed a small peck to his lips. Your kiss turning his pout into a sheepish smile which you returned. 

A few minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of your house. Both of you got off because Chris wanted to help you with your luggage. He walked you to the door and kissed you before returning to the cab. You rang the bell and a few seconds after, your dad was opening the door. 

“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed happily and pulled you into an embrace. 

“Hi!” You hugged him back and soon your mother joined the two of you. “Aww, family hugs. I’ve missed them.” You chuckled softly before breaking the hug. 

“Where did your boyfriend go?” Your mom asked with a smile on her face after Jensen and you had pulled the two suitcases inside the house and closed the door. 

“Home. He was very tired and I don’t blame him, he’s the main character of the film.” You smiled and a yawn escaped your mouth. 

“You look tired too, sweetheart. You should get some rest.” Your dad commented. 

“No, no, I had a few things planned for the rest of the day and…” Another yawn. 

“I’m sure those things can wait ‘til tomorrow, go get some rest. You deserve it!” Your mum said and you felt as if she was grounding you. 

“Okay, okay! I will.” A weak smile formed on your lips and you grabbed one of your suitcases. 

“Leave ‘em there, I’ll take ‘em to your room later.” Jensen said and you just let go of it, which just made him and your mother laugh. 

You flopped over your bed and your eyes just shut automatically. 

~~~~

The feeling of someone shaking you was what woke you up. You weakly started opening your eyes at the same time that annoyed groans left your throat. Your vision was blurry but slowly the figures and smudges started becoming clear. Soon enough, you discovered your boyfriend looking at you with adoringly and sweet blue eyes but also with an apologetic feeling. 

“Good morning, babe.” He smiled softly at you. 

“Chris? What are you doing here?” You rubbed your eyes slightly. 

“Waking you up, of course!” His smile turned into a grin, “clearly you were way more tired than I was.” You closed your eyes and chuckled. 

“What time is it?” 

“Around two in the afternoon.” He looked at his wrist where his watch was. 

“What?!” You quickly sat up. 

“Yup. You almost slept twenty-four hours.” 

“Oh my God. That had never happened to me.”

“There’s always a first.” He winked and you hit him playfully with your pillow. “C’mon,” he patted your leg, “I brought you some pizza and donuts.” 

“I’ll just take a quick shower, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll wait for you downstairs.” Chris smiled at you and left your room. 

You sat on the bed and took your phone which was over your night stand. Checking the missed calls and texts you had received over the past hours that you were asleep, some of them were from Chris, others from Scott, Gwen, Hayley and Sebastian just asking if you had arrived safe. 

There was one text that caught your attention because even if they wanted to know if you had arrived safely to your home, a few others words were there too. 

_Hope you arrived safe to your home.  
Do you have any free time on the next  
Upcoming months? Can’t wait to meet  
Up with you again. Take care._

-Tom 

You smiled at your best friend’s text, sent him a quick reply that you were currently free and didn’t know what was going to happen in the next months. Leaving your phone over your night stand you then proceeded to take a shower and after getting ready, you joined Chris at the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might not be the best update but school drained me emotionally, mentally and physically and my brain hasn't been really cooperative these past couple of months. Also that new relationship of Tom isn't helpful either. Y'know what bothers me? That his relationship bothers me, because I know it shouldn't but ugh. Anyways, feedback and any other nice comments are very welcome! Thanks for keeping up with this turtle!


End file.
